Little Motel
by ElleLaw
Summary: Ellis Novak worked hard to build a successful company, yet, despite trying, she can't break into the old money elite of NYC. Desperate, she strikes a deal with recently widowed, Vivian Cabot, marry their daughters & unite their businesses to help both families. The only problem, neither daughter wants a part. Running away, Alex finds herself drawn to a mysterious redhead, Casey.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another epic adventure from Blitz and myself. Sit back and enjoy! All the lyrics in this story are from the song 'Little Motel' by Modest Mouse.**

* * *

 **I hope that you like it in your little motel,**

 **And I hope that the suite sleeps and suits you well.**

 **Well I can see it as time and a sight through smell and,**

 **Thats why its nice to be by yourself.**

* * *

"Alexandra," Father Gabriel's deep voice carried from the lectern of her family's episcopal church to her ears. Nodding in acknowledgment, she squeezed her mother's hand.

Looking up at the sixty-five year old white haired man, she swallowed thickly. His blue eyes pierced her own, while the kind smile he gave her assured that she could handle what was about to come. Putting on her black framed glasses, the twenty-eight year old blonde stood.

All eyes were on the shaky but confident woman, as she made her way out of the pew. Normally, she would be fretting over her choice of clothes before standing before a crowd of five hundred people, but not today. Today, she was dressed in black heels, pants and blouse. Today, she had a speech to give. Today, was about a life ending.

Walking past the urn, she made her way up to the lectern and looked over the crowd of faces. The ones that were familiar were closest to her, those were the people she called friends and family. Taking a breath, she looked to the portrait that sat on an easel nearby.

Smiling weakly at the all too familiar face, she began, "I'd like to begin by thanking Father Gabriel for his kind words. My whole family is grateful for the kindness you've shown us over the past week. Thank you."

Looking back out at the congregation she continued, "My name is Alexandra, I am Walter's eldest daughter. He is survived by my mother, Vivian, myself, and my two younger sisters, Evelyn and Marie. For those of you who knew my father on a personal level, you know how kind hearted he was, and how much he loved his family. He and my mother, Vivian, were college sweethearts. He often joked that he asked her out everyday for a month before she finally agreed to go on a date with him. If you knew him, you knew just how much he loved and adored her. I can only hope to find love like that one day..."

Pausing to look at her mother and sisters, she moved on, "My father was a loving man. He always put his family first. Best of all, he always made time to spend with his three daughters. I can remember every snow day, he would stay home with us and make the biggest snowman possible before sledding the afternoons away. Those are some of my favorite memories with him. He taught me what family was about, and what it really means to be a good person...I owe to him an open mind and perspective on the world."

Looking to the faces beyond the familiar, she continued, "For those of you who knew him as a businessman, you know how what a risk taker he was..."

* * *

"James," Ellis Novak's voice carried across the large open floor plan, as the fifty-eight year old, strawberry blonde with her brown framed glasses walked out with a stack of papers in hand, "Have you seen the RSVP list for the gala next week?"

"Mmm," the sixty-two year old man hummed, "Let me guess, not good," he answered as he looked over his readers.

"Precisely!" She exclaimed, as she threw the papers down on the coffee table in front of him. "No matter how hard I work, or how successful the company is, no one of status attends our functions. It is as if we are continuously being ostracized be the old money elite of New York City! I just don't know what to do anymore. I have donated to every charity in town. I have tried to break into their groups, but nothing seems to work. I am at a loss."

James snorted, "Is it that important?"

Ellis sat down and looked her husband's green eyes, "Yes, it is very important. Don't you want a future for Casey? For our company? For our future grandchildren?"

"Ellis, darling," he said taking his wife's hand, "I don't think she wants any part of this..."

"She is young and doesn't know what she wants. I bought her the best education could buy so she could take over one day. I only want her to have the best," she defended.

"I think your counting your eggs before they hatch."

"What does that mean?" She snapped.

"What it means is our daughter keeps running all over this world to escape responsibility. She does nothing but live off her trust fund. She has no drive or desire to lead a company. I think our best choice is to build a board of directors to run the company, and just leave her fifty one percent of the stock, so she has control, but leave it in capable hands." He clarified.

"Casey, will settle down one day. Then she will want what I have built her. I just have to make it the best it can be."

James laughed at his wife's hopeless dreams, "To bad you can't just marry her to old money. Then you'd have the best of both worlds!"

"James!" She exclaimed sitting up straight, "That's it!"

"What's it?" He mused. His wife often got her best innovative ideas out of no where.

"We should have her marry old money!" Ellis answered with a bright and slightly crazed smile.

"You are kidding me, right?"

"No, not at all. She can marry an old money name. It's instant acceptance!"

"Ellis, first, that goes against every feminist belief you have...and two, are you forgetting the major fault to your plan?" He deadpanned.

"What is the fault?" She asked.

"Casey, likes women!"

"Oh, lord James, being a lesbian doesn't mean she can't marry." She spouted with a wave of the hand, "And yes, it goes against my feminist fundamentals to marry of my daughter, but it is only to help her in the long run. Casey can't expect a free ride forever. Plus, I know the perfect family. She'd be helping us both."

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he now leaned in himself.

With a bit of a wicked smile, she explained, "I overheard the other day at the club, that Vivian Cabot is broke. Her late husband Walter, put the entire Cabot fortune into bad investments, and lost it all. Her investment company is on the verge of bankruptcy."

"So, what you are going to convince her to marry Casey?" He asked in total confusion.

"No, you oaf, I am going to talk to her about marrying Casey to her oldest daughter, Alexandra. Last I heard, she just broke up with her girlfriend six months ago. I will offer to bail out and fix Cabot Investments, even merge our companies, if Alexandra marries Casey."

He stared at his wife for a moment, "And what on earth makes you think you could convince our daughter of such an act?"

"It's that or she gives up her trust fund," Ellis stated. "She can stop galavanting around the world and come home and help out for a bit. I'll make a deal, that they only have to be married for two years. Casey can give up two years. Maybe it will help her grow up."

"Best of luck with your endeavor." He grunted, "Now you just have to find her first."

"Please, James," Ellis laughed, "You take me for a fool sometimes. I have people watching her whereabouts."

"For what reason?"

"Her safety of course," she clarified, "I won't have something awful happening to our child. I don't spy on her, I just know where in the world she is, in case she needs help."

James could only bite his lip and shake his head. "You truly are a piece of work, Ellis. I am lucky I married you though."

"Why is that?"

He laughed heartily, "Because I'd hate to be on the outside of the circle of trust."

* * *

Enjoying the late spring sun against her face, Alex Cabot slowly walked back home. She lived in a small apartment just east of Central Park, and had just finished her morning run. Once home she would get ready for her shift at the women's shelter downtown.

The recent events of her father's stroke that ending up taking his life at a far too early age, had changed her perception on what she really wanted for her future. She'd always found herself drawn to volunteer work, but had humored her mother and father working at the Manhattan Chamber of Commerce to keep the family name prominent. However, since his passing, she had resigned from her position there and stepped into helping at the center on a daily basis.

She got pleasure from working with the women. The feeling she got from helping them to break away from abusive partners, or out of bad situations, gave her hope for a better world. Alex truly felt like she was making a change that mattered in the world, and that made her happy.

Rounding the corner, her building came into sight, and so did her mother's car. Fearing as to why her mother to come by without notice, she started jogging to her building. By the time she hit the elevator in her building, she was breathless mess of panic.

Leaning back against the wall of the lift, she cursed herself for not bringing her cell phone with her. All she could think about was what if something was wrong, what if something had happened to her mother, or sisters. As she reached her floor, and the doors opened, she came face to face with the woman of concern.

"Mom," she exclaimed, as she rushed into her arms.

"Well, I like this greeting," Vivian Cabot said, as she pushed her daughter back to look her in the eyes. Her daughter had her eyes, and looked so much like her, but there were small bits of Walter dispersed within.

"Is everything okay?" Alex questioned, still full of anxiety.

"Yes, I didn't mean to scare you. Everything is fine," her mother assured as they turned to head to her apartment. "I just came by to discuss a business proposition with you."

"Why me?" Alex asked as she unlocked her studio apartment door.

As she followed her daughter inside the small space, Vivian looked around, her daughter always had a mind for making the best of small spaces. Taking a breath, she said, "I think we should sit down, and talk this over."

Grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge, Alex walked to her mom, "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"We should sit," she answered, causing a concerned look to cross Alex's face again, as she led the way to the couch.

"What is going on?" The young blonde questioned, as she leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees.

"Alexandra, we are broke, the company is going bankrupt," Vivian spit out before she lost her nerves.

Alex's eyes went wide, "How?"

"Your father, made a lot of bad investments over the last year. I don't know exactly what he was thinking, but I found out the day before his funeral. The finances we have now can hold us for a little bit, but by this time next year if serious changes haven't occurred the company will go under. We are going to lose everything," the older blonde sighed.

"Can't we do something?"

"I got a proposition yesterday that could fix things..."

"Well, what is it?" Alex asked, she was in a full on state of panic for her family now.

"Ellis Novak, owner and president of Novon Industries came to see me." She took a deep breath, and continued, "She is a savvy business woman, and offered to bail out our investment company without asking for any percentage of control."

Alex frowned, she knew of Ellis Novak, and this surprised her, "Why would she make such a selfless offer?"

"It wasn't a completely selfless offer," she softly admitted, "Ellis wants something in return."

"Well, what is it?"

"She wants the status that comes with the Cabot name." She could still see the confusion in her daughter's eyes and continued, "She wants you to marry her daughter."

"No!" Alex said jumping from her seat and walking to a nearby window.

"It wouldn't be forever, Alexandra, it would only be for two years. You two just have to have a public wedding and attend functions together for two years, that's it. Nothing major." Vivian continued.

Alex turned to her mother with a look of horror in her eyes, "You actually entertained the idea of whoring me out."

"No, I entertained the idea of you saving your family from certain turmoil. You would get to continue living your life to your choosing, the company would get back on its feet, your sisters could stay in college, and I wouldn't be out on the streets. How is you marrying another woman for two years that bad if you achieve all that good?"

"Get out," Alex said curtly, pointing to the door, "I can't have you here right now." As she finished her words, she began to cry.

"I am sorry for upsetting you. I am just trying to keep our family in the lives we are all accustomed to. We shouldn't all have to suffer for your father's bad choices." Gathering her bag, she turned back to her daughter, "I am not asking you to sleep with her, or even fall for her. I am only asking you to be her friend and go to functions that's all. It's only two years."

Alex turned away from her mother. She couldn't say another word. All she could do was watch the world pass her by. It wasn't a fair request. She should be allowed to marry the person she loved, not marry for a business arrangement. Nothing seemed fair anymore. First, her ex-girlfriend turned down her marriage proposal six months earlier, and now she was being forced to marry someone she didn't even love or know.

Hearing her apartment door close, she rushed to lock it, before sitting in an armchair staring at a picture of her family. Tears began spilling from her eyes at the sight of her sisters. She knew she had to do this, she knew she had no real choice. It was unfair, but it was to save her family.

* * *

Casey lounged back into her seat at electronic music club she and her new friends had found amongst the busy night life of Copenhagen. Denmark had proved to be quite the party scene of her European tour. As she lazily scanned the dance floor for her next potential bedmate, she couldn't help but wonder if Italy would be just as fun.

Pouring herself yet another large mug of beer, she noticed how possessed she felt by the beat of the music. Maybe it was her degree of intoxication, but she felt like her heartbeat was mimicking the tempo. Taking a large sip of the cold beverage, she looked up and noticed her new cronies returning with a hot curly hair brunette.

She couldn't help but smirk as the younger woman helped herself to a seat in her lap. She was equally surprised with the woman's hand wandering to her waist line as she whispered how she'd love to get to know Casey better. Looking up into chocolate eyes, she smiled, letting her own fingers trail a taunting line up the inside of her new conquests leg, as she prepared her best answer. Except no words had a chance to come, due to an all too familiar voice interrupting her thought process.

"It's time to go, Casey!" Her mother's chilling voice cut through the music and straight to her ears.

Standing at a rapid rate, Casey quickly tossed the younger woman from her lap to the floor. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

Ellis Novak didn't hesitate to throw a few hundred euros into the pocket of a passing waiter, before looking back at her daughter, "I am here to collect you. Let's go!"

Following her mother outside into the cold night, Casey quickly began her questioning as they neared the busy street, "Is something wrong?"

"I will discuss the matter with you when we are in your room." Ellis quipped, as she hailed a cab.

"I'm not a five year old mother," she argued as they climbed into a cab and began their journey back to her current quarters.

Ellis snorted at her daughter's weak argument. "Oh really, you seem to be acting like one. Tell me, how long had you known that girl?"

Rolling her eyes, the redhead sighed, "Long enough."

Ellis stared at her greatly misguided child. "Casey, you are nearing thirty. It's time for you to settle down and act like an adult already."

"I am enjoying myself, isn't that enough?"

"No, you need a job. Maybe you should try using the degree I paid for," her mother sighed again.

Shaking her head, Casey found herself becoming increasingly frustrated, "Did you just come here to ridicule my life?"

"What life? You roaming the world like a lost soul sleeping with every breathing woman you can find willing?" She huffed.

The driver could only clear his throat, as he pulled the car to a stop to let them know they'd met their destination. Paying the cab fare, Ellis led them from the car and to Casey's room. Once inside, the true reason of her visit began.

Sitting in the living space of the suite, Casey allowed her mother to fetch her a bottle of water. She had a funny feeling she would want to be adequately sober in the morning. Taking the bottle, she sighed, "Okay, Mom, why are you really here. I've been a wanderlust for the last four years, I doubt you are really that concerned."

"I am always concerned about you. However, you are right, today's visit goes beyond mere concern. I have a business arrangement I expect you to help with," The older Novak explained.

Trying to focus in on her mother's slightly blurry figure, Casey questioned, "What kind of business arrangement?"

"You will return with me to New York City tomorrow. You are getting married." Ellis stated very a matter of a factly.

"Excuse me," the younger redhead slurred. "You want me to get married?"

"No, I expect you to get married. You will meet your bride to be in three days time, her name is Alexandra Cabot."

"You are fucking with me, right?"

"Watch your language!" Ellis snapped, "And no I am not. You will marry her as a convenience to me and her mother. Her family's business is going under thanks to her ridiculous father's bad investments, and I intend to bail them out for the price of their old money name."

"You are serious?" Casey gawked, "You are seriously going to sell me for a name?"

"I am not selling you. You will marry Alexandra for two years time. During that period, you two will attend functions together. At the end, you two will separate for differences in beliefs. The company will have the status it needs to flourish, and her family company will be alive and succeeding as well. All it does is good for all parties involved."

Casey had a slew of arguments in her head, but unfortunately was too drunk to use them for her own good. Grasping at straws, she finally found a simple question, "And what if I don't go along with your plan?"

Ellis smirked, "Then you will have no more funds in which to waste."

Casey couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You would cut me off?"

"In a heart beat," Ellis smiled.

* * *

The next two days passed in a blur for Casey. Maybe it had been from the hangover, or maybe it was the fact her life was about to fundamentally change. Whatever the case was, she wasn't happy about it.

Looking out the chauffeured car window, she shook her head. She couldn't believe she was letting herself be strong armed into marrying this woman. She didn't even know Alexandra Cabot. What if she turned out to be a total killjoy?

"Mom, I can't do this," she sighed, "It just doesn't feel right."

Her mother rolled her head in her direction, as her father set down his newspaper, "James would you like to take his one or should I?"

"I will," he said, "Casey, I will admit when your mother first mentioned this idea to me, I wasn't thrilled. I even thought she was insane, but then I heard about your activities in Europe. I think it is time you did something to right your life. We are only asking for you to sacrifice two years, and with any luck during that time you may grow up."

"It's your choice Casey. You don't have to marry her if you don't like, but if you don't your trust fund will be withdrawn and you will have to find a job to pay your own bills." Ellis firmly stated.

Casey looked out the window, the drive to the Cabot home was coming into view. "You'd just kick me out on the streets. How is that love?"

"We wouldn't kick you out on the streets," Ellis huffed, "We'd put you in an apartment you could afford on a $35,000 salary, since you have zero experience that's most likely where you'd start out, and pay your bills for the first month. After that you'd be on your own."

"This is blackmail," Casey groaned, as she pressed her face against the window like a sullen child, as the driver turned into the Cabot estate.

Watching the fading sun filter through the leaves of the trees lining the drive, she could only wonder what this other woman must be thinking. Was she as torn up about this as Casey was, or was she okay with the arrangement? Would she like her, or would she think she was a misguided fool? As the car came to a stop, she could only dread the inevitable.

* * *

Alex sat in her old bedroom, looking out at window at the bright green leaves. She used the excuse of unpacking for her reason to be in her room and not waiting in the den with her mother, but in reality she needed to find serenity for how her life was going to change. She found that in the trees, they seemed so at peace. It was a peace she longed for deep inside.

Little had changed in her parents Long Island estate since she'd last lived here, however, so much had changed inside her. She couldn't be sure if it was for good or bad though. Hearing a knock at the door, she swallowed thickly. She knew it was information regarding her soon to be wife's arrival.

"Come in," she choked out.

Seeing the knob turn slowly, Alex wondered who was about to enter. As her godmother's warm face peered around the side, she smiled, "Aunt Liz, I didn't know you were coming."

"Do you think I'd actually let you go through with this crazy plan?" Liz Donnelly spoke as she sat at the end of Alex's bed.

"I don't understand," Alex whispered in confusion.

"I can't let you do this, Alexandra. You have to leave."

Shaking her head, as her brain seemed to struggle for understanding, she asked, "What do you mean? If I don't go through with this, it will destroy my family. They will lose everything. I can't do that to them."

Liz stood and pulled out her most intimidating glare, "Your father may have been sick this last year and made some foolish investments, but he would forever hate himself if he knew you gave up your life and chance of being happy to pull off some sham marriage. Now, I was his best friend, and as that best friend, I can't let you go through with this. So, here."

As she finished speaking, she passed an envelope over to Alex. Not waiting, she opened the white paper to discover an American Express Black Card with her name on it and a one way ticket to Rome. Feeling her eyes flood with tears, she looked up into the warm eyes of her godmother, "Why?"

"Because you deserve to marry for love," she said with a smile, "I will handle your mother. She is letting panic get to her head, she will be fine and we will figure out the mess with the company, but right now go find happiness."

"But whose card is this?" Alex asked holding up the credit card.

"It's linked to my name, you are just a user. Don't worry about expenses, just spend whatever you need or want. I can float it, I promise. Just don't use anything linked to yourself in case you mother tries to track you."

Alex let her tears fall as she stood and hugged the older woman tight, "Thank you, thank you for everything."

"I love you, kiddo. Just be safe and check in with me often." Liz said as she held her back, "You will find true love soon. Just keep your chin up."

"Thank you," Alex said with a smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she exclaimed reaching into her pocket to retrieve a new iPhone, "Your new 'Mom' free phone."

"Are you sure you aren't in the CIA?" Alex joked as she walked to her bedroom door.

"I can't guarantee anything," Liz laughed. "At the back service entrance, you will find a cab waiting for you. Grab your bag and go, I just saw them pull into the driveway, I will stall."

Nodding, Alex didn't hesitate to grab her bags and run down the back stairwell. Reaching the outside, she kept a fast pace as she ran down the old brick driveway to the service entrance. Once on the other side of the fence, she looked back up at the old house.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, before she walked to the cab. She deserved to find true love. She deserved to be happy with someone she loved. This time, she could be selfish.

* * *

Ellis, James and Casey sat in the den of the Cabot estate across from Vivian Cabot. Casey noticed how painfully quiet everything was, but she could not bring herself to talk. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to go through with this charade any longer.

Finding her voice finally, she blurted out, "Vivian, does your daughter actually want to marry me?" She could see her mother cringe at her words, but she didn't care. This had gone too far.

"That is neither here nor there, she would like to see her family and business survive." Vivian answered calmly.

"So, she is dreading this ridiculous event just as much as me," Casey snorted, "Great, this should be a marriage made in hell."

"Casey, control yourself," James spoke.

Standing, Casey's shoved her hands into her pockets, "Why, do you think it might make her change her mind?"

Walking to the window, she noticed something that made her smile. The woman was blurry and she couldn't see her well, but looking out towards the side entrance, she could see a blonde running with a bag on her shoulder. She honestly couldn't help herself as the laughter began to fall from her lips. It took her a minute to regain control, and as she did she turned around to see another older blonde in the room.

Her mother and father were easily giving her the glare of death, but she didn't care. What she'd just seen confirmed her suspicions. "I'm sorry," she said between gasps for air.

"Well, Alex is going to be a bit longer," the new woman explained, "She decided to change before coming down."

"Oh really," Casey smirked, "I bet she did."

"Casey!" Her mother snapped, "Mind your manners."

"Mom, this is over. I'm leaving." Casey laughed as she walked towards the door, "And don't think I backed out on our deal, because I just saw the bride to be running for a cab. She bailed, not me."

Seeing everyone's jaw drop at her words, she turned to Mrs. Cabot, "It was very nice to meet you. Sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances."

"I will get her back now," Vivian said in a panic, as realization struck.

"Vivian, if there is one thing I have learned from all of this," Casey interrupted, "Your daughter was the smart and brave one. Let her run."

As she walked to the foyer, she turned back to her parents, "I will be in the car. Don't be too long, I'd like to catch a flight out at a decent hour."

Walking from the house, she said a silent prayer of thanks for the blonde bailing. Whoever, her mystery bride was, she did her a huge favor. Casey Novak wasn't one for marriage, or relationships. She would have doomed them both. She was far better off alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so happy you all seemed to enjoy the first chapter! Your reviews were amazing and warmed my heart. :) So, I intended to update Sleep first, but this one begged to be written and I caved. Btw, I have been crazy cramming grad work in today, so this is getting posted without proofing. I will check it over tomorrow, but I wanted you all to have it tonight! Enjoy!**

* * *

Thirty minutes after arriving back from the Cabot home, Casey was packed and ready to leave again. Walking out into the large open living room of her parents penthouse apartment, she was met with an icy glare from her mother. The stare was so intense it stopped her in her tracks, she was suddenly happy she'd booked her trip under her alias.

"Where do you think you are going?" Ellis questioned.

She shrugged, "I told you that I am leaving? The girl backed out, so I plan to resume my travels."

"Her mother is bringing her back, and when she returns, you two will be married."

"That's fantastic!" Casey beamed, "I've always wanted to marry someone who runs away from me." She quickly let her sarcasm bite, "This is fucked up and I want you both to know it. I'm not okay with forcing a woman to marry me. But, I will tell you what, you find her and convince her to marry me and I will come back."

"Don't be a smart ass," Ellis sighed as she stood and moved to fix a drink.

"I'm not, but I sure as hell am not going to sit around here and wait for this house of cards to fall." She snapped, "My cab is waiting, and I have a flight. I will see you later."

With that, she walked from her parents apartment. She had no intentions of returning to New York City again. It almost pained her to see the Empire State Building on her way out. She'd always loved the building. It had always been a beacon of her youth and innocence, a symbol of what home use to be. Now, it would be her last time to see it...if she was lucky.

* * *

As the planes wheels touched down, Casey pulled out her iPhone. Unraveling her headphones, she fixed each earbud then hit play. She hated to walk through airports listening to the clamor of people being greeted by loved ones, or talking about their soon to be adventures. The redhead preferred her chosen playlists and solitude until she reached her temporary residences.

Navigating to one of her favorite bands, she hit play. Modest Mouse always seemed to help dissipate her frustrations, one song in particular seemed to currently fuel her never ending frustrations with her mother. She didn't think they'd ever see eye to eye, half of the reason being Casey's deep resentment, the other half being guilt.

"Who the hell made you the boss," she whispered the lyrics under her breath, as the plane drove across the runway towards the gangway, "the parting of the sensory..."

The redhead knew she'd eventually have to bury the hatchet, but currently she wasn't ready. Right now, she was embracing her lost boy lifestyle. She didn't need the burden of facing demons. She was happy being alone, it was much safer that way. She'd keep people around just long enough then move to her next location. Letting people in was far too risky.

Snorting to herself, as the plane pulled up to the gangway, Casey realized it had easily been eight years since she'd seen her two best friend, Olivia and Amanda. As much traveling as she did, she made a point to avoid Colorado. There was no reason to travel to where painful memories may be dredged up. She was far happier, making new ones and drowning out the old ones.

As her music shuffled to another song in the album, a soft pattern of music hit her ears. She'd normally pass it over, but there was something unusual to acoustic arrangement. It was the black sheep of the album by far and seemed to invite her mind to dance with it.

Closing her eyes, she let her mind play over the electric guitar solo. As the deeply moving melody continued, she noticed the rest of first class standing. Grabbing her small bag from the overhead, she headed out of the large plane, whispering the repeated lyrics, "Cause that's what we're waiting for, that's what we're waiting for, that's what we're waiting for, aren't we?"

As the song ended, and another pumped up song shuffled forward, she started her journey out of the airport. Seemingly lost in her travels, she forgot the haunting tune of the past song, she forgot the awful thoughts from the flight, her next conquest was upon her.

Much to her excitement, she'd caught the first plane to Rome. It was a 10:05 pm flight, landing her in the beautiful Italian capital at 12:40pm. She'd attempted to sleep the whole flight, so she could wake up ready to pick up her adventures, but she still felt like she needed a nap.

Walking from the airport, the warm spring sun caught her face. Yawning lightly, she figured she would check into her hotel and sleep for a few hours, before heading out to the hot nightlife. It seemed like her best plan to hit the party scene just right. Rest always ensured a fun evening.

Smiling to herself, she always figured if Rome turned out to be a bore she could always travel down to Naples. Napoli, she thought in her head, always has something fun going on.

Hailing a cab, she pulled her headphones free and climbed inside. "Hotel Ponte Sisto, per favore."

"You speak English?" The Italian asked as he pulled out onto the busy streets.

"Yes," she answered.

He smiled as he navigated their route, "Where are you from? American, right?"

"New York City," she sighed as she settled in, and watched the city zoom by her from the window.

"Ah, you are my second today!" He laughed, "I even brought another New Yorker..."

He continued to ramble on about his other fares, but Casey didn't listen. Lesson one she taught herself years ago, tune people out but be convincing that you are actually paying attention. She was an expert at this game.

When they pulled up, he was still talking, but Casey quickly ended it by handing him twenty more euros than her fare. "Thank you for your stories," she said with a fake smile, before grabbing her bag and heading up to the hotel.

Entering the grand hotel, she walked up to the front desk. As the concierge came over she said, "I'm checking in, the name is Casey Burton."

"Ah, Ms. Burton, your room is almost ready. Housekeeping is adding the final touches. Can I can take your bag, and get you a complimentary drink while you wait." The young Italian man explained.

Fetching her credentials from her bag, she smiled and passed her bag over, "That would be great. Where can I get a good cup of coffee?"

"Behind you, ma'am. In the cafe, tell the barista the coffee is on the house."

"Thank you," she said as she dipped her head and turned towards the cafe.

Walking in the casual space, she got in line and looked around at the other patrons. Instantly, she spotted a gorgeous blonde in the corner window. The woman screamed tourist, by the map laid out before her followed by the travel books. Casey couldn't help but smirk at her. The blonde was breathtakingly beautiful, but she also screamed innocence. Her black framed glasses perched on the end of her nose were a dead giveaway, and one that quickly attracted a sleazy guy.

Watching the guy pull up a chair, and then begin his unending harassment made Casey frown. The poor woman was clearly trying to nicely turn him down, but he wasn't taking no for an answer. She could easily make out the woman clearly trying to pretend she was waiting for someone. Sadly, everything about the blonde said she was alone in her travels.

Reaching he counter, Casey turned her back on the two and attention to the barista, "I'd like an americano with an extra shot of espresso. I'd also like a black coffee, extra hot please. I was told to tell you they are on the house."

"Yes, ma'am." The young woman replied as she fixed Casey her drinks.

Looking back to the window, she could see the blonde trying to pack her things up as the man continued to dawn over her. Letting out a deep sigh, Casey looked over the gentleman, Casey noticed his nice dress pants followed by Feragamos, white collared shirt, and slicked back hair. She couldn't exactly figure out where he was from, but she hated him already. She may not be the greatest example in how to treat women, but she'd never harass a woman.

"Ma'am?" The barista said from behind her, "Your drinks."

"Ah, thank you," Casey said picking them up. Holding the black coffee in her left hand, she turned and walked towards the blonde. Conveniently, the douche bag was to her left.

As she came up to them, she excitedly said, "Hey, babe," earning a confused looked from both patrons, but Casey kept her green eyes locked on the blonde, "I got you a black coffee for your headache." The moment the words left her mouth, she faked a stumble and poured the extra hot liquid all over the man. As his shriek of pain left him and he jumped up, she winked at the blonde.

Setting down her drink, she quickly faked concern, "Oh my god, I am so sorry, are you okay? I tripped!"

"I'm fine! Just leave me be!" He squealed as he pulled his soaked britches from his skin. "I have to go," he said in a hot faced mess.

Once he was out of sight, Casey sat down in the opposite seat from the jaw dropped blonde. "Tip number one when traveling alone, don't look like a tourist. You will make yourself an easy target. It sucks, but happens."

"How do you know I'm alone," the blonde asked as she relaxed into the window seat.

"Your demeanor," she smirked. Seeing a look of confusion, she continued, "You sit with your back to the wall, so you can scan the room. You aren't law enforcement, so clearly you are uneasy. You have travel books and a map laid out before you, but you fail to look up to sight a companion, you are engrossed in what you are doing, therefore, stating your journeys are a single event. Meaning, you are weak for the picking. Don't let yourself look weak."

"I'm not weak," she defended.

Leaning forward, Casey smiled, "I'm not saying you are, I am just warning you to not look weak."

"Warning taken." The blonde laughed, "My name is Alex."

"Nice to meet you, Alex. My name is Casey."

"Casey, huh, must be popular." She said with a slight smirk.

"I guess," the redhead said with a shake of her head, "So, what brings you to Rome?"

"Oh, um, I've been meaning to travel for some time, and recently found myself with the means to."

"Sounds nice," Casey genuinely smiled.

"Ms. Burton," the concierge interrupted, "Your room is ready."

"Thank you," Casey said looking to his name tag, "Christoph."

"I guess I will see you around," Alex said warmly.

"Most definitely," she answered with a wink, "Remember, don't look like a tourist."

The blonde laughed with a wave of the hand. Casey only smiled and followed the bell hop to her room. However, on the way, she noticed how the simple sound of Alex's laugh seem to plaster a smile to her face.

* * *

As Alex traveled the sights of Rome, she found her mind tumbling over the mysterious, Casey Burton. She found it funny that the first woman to really catch her attention since running from her sham marriage, happened to share the same first name. What a small world it was...

Making her way back to the hotel that night, she couldn't help but instantly notice the redhead, who'd filled her thoughts all afternoon, sitting at a table in the cafe reading a paper. Not wasting a minute, she walked over and confidently sat down to the table. The surprised look that came from mischievous green eyes, set butterflies loose in her stomach.

"Why, hello," the redhead smirked.

"Hi," Alex softly said back.

The small smile on her face, slightly thrilled and slightly terrified Alex. She felt a little like prey sitting in front of the lion, but thought whatever might come her way might be fun. Watching Casey bite her lips before leaning forward, Alex wondered if she was making the right choice in approaching the redhead.

"You know, usually when women approach me they have something in mind," Casey whispered. "I don't want to misread things here. So, what's on your mind."

Feeling a little panicked, Alex rather nervously spit out, "I am going to get dinner in forty minutes. I plan to eat at the restaurant across the way. I want to know if you'd like to join me."

"I'd love to," feel from the redhead's lips before she had a chance to really think. The sudden blush at her uncontrolled admission, made her sigh deeply. "Yes, I think that would be nice," she attempted to recover.

"Fantastic," Alex beamed.

Casey noticed how elated the blonde seemed, as if she'd expected a no. The redhead didn't understand why any one would tell the woman sitting before her no. She was clearly gorgeous and could have anyone she wanted. Maybe that was the way the blonde liked it.

Folding up her paper, Casey stood, "I will see you in thirty-five?"

"Yes," she softly said standing and heading towards the elevator with Casey. "I will see you shortly," she said stopping at the front desk, as Casey pushed the button.

As the doors to the lift opened, and Casey walked inside and pressed the button to her floor, she couldn't help but hear the concierge say, "Ah, Ms. Cabot, what can I do for you?"

The words hit her like a ton of bricks as realization set in. Staring at the back of the blonde, she wondered if it could really be true. At that moment, the blonde's words seemed to make since, 'Casey, huh, must be popular.' Only as the lift doors closed, did she find herself able to break eye contact.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I love that you all are so invested! We have quite a journey ahead of us. By the way, sorry for disappearing for the first part of this week. The Orange is the New Black came back and distracted me greatly while my brain recouped from grad school. I am renewed now and ready to get back to it! Sleep to Dream Her's update is in the works and should be to you sometime tomorrow or Saturday!**

* * *

Standing in silence, as the elevator moved speedily to her floor, Casey wracked her brain for what she should do. She couldn't go out with this woman. It wasn't right. It was not, in anyway, okay to lead her on. If she knew who Casey was, she wouldn't want anything to do with her. Not to mention, Casey didn't do relationships. She avoided them at all costs.

So, she did the only thing possible to rectify this situation. Walking into her room she sat on the bed and fished her cell from her pocket. Flipping through a list of hotels online, she selected a small hotel in Naples and hit send. Within a few minutes, she had reservations set for the next afternoon. All she'd have to do in the morning was rent a car and be on her way.

Lying back on her bed, she stared at the ceiling. Looking at intricate crown molding, she frowned. She couldn't quite understand her current state of being. Putting her hands over her eyes, she tried to press the intrusive thoughts from her head. The one that was driving her so mad was how she could have been so stupid. How did she not figure this out sooner...

Rolling onto her side, she couldn't help but imagine Alex in her room getting ready to go out to dinner. It pained her to imagine the blonde in half an haour standing downstairs waiting for her. It actually hurt her to think about what the blonde would think when she realized she'd been stood up.

Standing and moving to the closet to repack her bags, Casey felt guilt fill her. She wasn't sure what made her feel so bad for the other woman. Maybe it was the simple fact that her mother had attempted to use her like a cheap pawn in her game of success, or maybe it was her innocence, but either way, Casey felt like scum. Had Alex been any other woman, she wouldn't have hesitated to use her till she was bored of her. What was so different...

Folding her clothes and fitting them into her bag, Casey kept thinking about the blonde. She would leave first thing in the morning. She wouldn't look back. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "Pull yourself together, Casey."

Opening them, she found new conviction. Alex Cabot was just an obstacle to move past, and she would do just that. She would leave the blonde far behind her in the morning.

"I don't get attached. This isn't attachment, it's, it's..." She mumbled as a thought exploded in her head. Stepping back, she leaned against the dresser as her mind rolled over the information. "I'm being played."

It seemed all too convenient that she and Alex happened to end up in the same location, at the same hotel by chance. The blonde had to be playing her. She had to have been set up.

This realization infuriated her, but she decided to beat the other woman at the game. Quickly, dressing in her black skinny capri pants, a light grey graphic tee and a short black blazer with a pair of flats, Casey touched up her makeup and headed to her room door. She'd win, she's force Alex to come clean. She'd outsmart her at her game. She'd win.

Opening her bedroom door, she came face to face with the blonde. With wide green eyes, she took in the appearance of the woman before her. She wore a simple but elegant grey blue shift that was highlighted by gold sandals. The startled laugh that escaped the woman's lips instantly let Casey know that she was just as surprised as her.

"I didn't know your room was across from mine!" Alex said with a genuine smile.

"Small world," Casey smirked.

Giving her a half smile, she nodded, "Indeed."

Alex couldn't place what the redhead was thinking, but she noticed a definite change in her demeanor. She didn't quite know what to make of it. "Is everything okay? You aren't about to back out on me are you?"

"I'd never back out on you," Casey quickly replied with a coy smile, "Are you ready to go?"

Smiling with a small blush, Alex nodded, "Yes, absolutely."

Following the redhead to the lift, Alex bit the inside of her lip. The redhead was quiet and it was getting to her. "Is this your first time in Italy?"

Casey pressed the button to call the elevator, "No, my last adventure here was in Florence though. I won't be in Rome long though."

"Oh?"

The redhead could feel as well as hear the drop in her dinner partners voice. It almost sounded like sincere disappointment. "Yeah, the city doesn't seem to be doing it for me."

"Didn't you just get in this morning?"

"Yes," Casey admitted.

"Then you haven't seen the colosseum or the Vatican, or the Pantheon, or..."

Touching the blonde's arm, she interrupted, "I got it, I've missed a few parts. But to be honest, I don't usually travel for the sights."

"Then what do you travel for?"

"The nightlife, the partying."

Alex frowned, "That sounds fun, but you miss all the beauty that way."

"I see plenty of beauty..."

As the doors opened, and they stepped inside, Alex suddenly worried if she'd made the best choice asking her dinner partner out. "Okay."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" The redhead pried.

"I'm not going to sleep with you." Alex blurted.

Casey's eyes went wide with horror as she stepped back, "I wasn't asking you too."

"Well, you are acting off."

"Off from what? From the five seconds you have known me?"

Alex sucked in a breath, she was definitely regretting this dinner date decision. "I'm sorry, maybe we should go back upstairs and head our separate ways. I think I made a mistake. You seemed nice and friendly this morning. I thought it would be nice to eat dinner and get to know you a little better. I clearly misinterpreted things."

Casey could suddenly see that Alex's intentions were sincere. At least, her startled reaction was, so maybe she didn't know who she was after all. Again a wave of guilt filled her. She suddenly felt as smarmy as the man from earlier. Grabbing the blonde's hand gently, she whispered, "I'm sorry. I am coming off all wrong. I was truly concerned about you this morning, and I do want to get dinner with you. I just...I got some bad news after we parted downstairs, and I let it get to my head. Let me treat you to dinner. And I have no expectations for after dinner other than to walk you to your room door."

Again she blushed lightly as she tilted her head to the side, "Is that because it's across the hall from yours?"

"Don't ruin the effect, Ms. Cabot," Casey smiled.

"How do you know my last name?" She asked in confusion.

Realizing her slip Casey floundered, "Uh, I'm sorry, I heard the concierge earlier say it."

"Oh," she laughed. "I was about to ask if you were a spy."

"Nope, never," she replied with a sly smile. Maybe the blonde really didn't know. Either way, Casey figured she'd have fun with dinner.

* * *

The first half of dinner Casey let Alex tell her all about her adventures from earlier that day. She had a plan and was effectively putting it into motion. The more the blonde spoke, the more Casey seemed interested. As they ate and drank, she would act as if she were hanging on every word. In truth, she may have been following along more than she let herself believe. Yet, she still played her game. The more questions she asked, the more Alex relaxed, and that's right where she wanted her. Soon, Alex would be so comfortable, she'd divulge anything and that was the moment the redhead anxiously awaited.

"The colosseum sounds amazing," she husked as she set her fork down on her plate to allow the approaching waiter to clear it. Picking up her drink she downed half of the strong liquid.

"So, Casey, tell me about yourself," the blonde finally turned conversation in her direction causing her to choke.

Clearing her throat, she raised a suspicious eyebrow at her dinner partner. "There isn't anything to tell," she redirected, as she refilled Alex's wine glass with the last of the Pinot Noir, before indicating she'd like another dirty martini to the waiter, "You told me you suddenly had the means to travel, what happened?"

"Tell me something about yourself first."

Pulling her skewered blue cheese stuffed olives from her glass, Casey smirked, "I am really rather plain. Just a simple trust fund brat running from responsibility."

Alex watched as her dinner mate pulled an olive from the plastic drink skewer with her teeth. "So, you are a playboy then?"

Biting into the olive, she laughed, "I prefer the term, play girl, but yes."

"So, why take interest in me then if you are all fun and games? I told you I wouldn't sleep with you."

"I'd never attempt to demean you like that. I only fool around with willing participants."

"Really?" Alex questioned more to herself than to the redhead. She felt like the woman was hiding something.

"Yes," Casey answered in a drawn out tone, "Why else would I rescue you this morning from that douche-canoe?"

Squinting slightly as the alcohol began taking a thick hold on her, Alex accused, "To try to get laid. How do I know you weren't working with him? Like some backwards wingman thing..."

"His third degree burns weren't proof enough?" She teased as she leaned forward, "Because you are far to classy to treat like trash. That's how you should know. I came to your rescue because you deserved it. You looked kind and innocent."

The blonde leaned forward on her elbows, "You know, you are like an onion. Many layers with so much flavor you don't know where to peal first."

"Onions make you cry..." She said swirling the last of her martini.

"And I am sure you've made plenty of girls cry."

Casey frowned, before regaining her footing, "So, what afforded you so much time?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." She said with a wave of the hand.

"Try me."

Letting out a sigh, the blonde picked up her wine, fidgeting with the stem of the glass before beginning, "My mother tried to force me to marry a woman to save our family company. My godmother gave me the means and ability to run away from the certain disaster without being traced."

"Certain disaster indeed," Casey hummed as she picked up the newly delivered martini. "How is it a woman like you is single anyway?"

"Well, that's a much more depressing story," she said as she took a long sip of the garnet drink. "I asked my girlfriend of seven years to marry me six months ago..." She admitted softly, as she stared at the swirling liquid contained by the crystal. Casey watched intently, as her blue eyes seemed to attempt to separate the molecules. Finally the blonde broke her trance and continued, "She said no, and we broke up. I was taking time to figure things out."

Casey half smiled at the woman. She could fully tell that the alcohol had gone to her head. "Have you figured 'things' out?"

"No, yes, maybe so..." Looking sideways at the redhead, she admitted, "Billie and I may never have been a perfect fit, but I loved her. She said I needed to figure out how to live for myself, before I could ever get married. She said I was nothing more than a robot doing everything my parents wanted and never thinking for myself. I tried to prove her wrong. I did my own thing for six months, then my mother shows up telling me she needs me to marry this woman to save our family and I agree. So, essentially, I proved Billie right again. I am weak and nothing more than a tool for my mother."

"You know what I think?" Casey said softly drawing the blonde closer.

"What?" She whispered back.

"I think Billie is a fucking idiot."

The laughter that escaped the blonde was worth every penny in Casey's possession. It was beautiful and uninhibited. The sound helped fix a smile to the redheads face. One that was full of interest for the woman sitting across from her.

As her dinner partner regained control, she sat back to look the tipsy woman over. "So, why did you run?" She asked a little too eagerly.

"Why would I stay?"

Casey pursed her lips, as she clutched her drink between her hands. "I don't know. Why would anyone want to be involved in a sham like that?" Swirling her drink in one hand, she leaned forward, locking her eyes with blue ones, "Did you ever see the woman you were arranged to marry?"

"No, as a matter of a fact," she began only to break into another fit of giggles, "I only knew her name..."

Frowning at the apparent insult, Casey glared at her. "What was wrong with the name?"

"It was Casey," Alex blurted before snorting as she laughed too hard, "Casey Novak..." She paused again to fight for breath to continue.

Smirking again, the redhead continued, "What's wrong with such a good name like, Casey? Maybe it was a family name? Maybe they are Irish? Maybe she was named in honor of her grandfather?"

The blonde was too lost in laughter to notice the obvious hints, only causing the redhead to roll her eyes. "I'm sorry..." She gasped, "It's just her name was Casey, and then I meet you, Casey...Right after running from my bride to be, Casey..."

"I got it, Hot Shot, it's a smaller world than you know..." The redhead said as she passed her the bread and pushed the water over.

After a minute, the blonde composed herself and fixed her glasses. Taking a sip of water, she picked up a roll, "Hint taken."

"Good. Do you feel better now that you got all that out?"

"Yes," she said through a mouth of bread, causing Casey to smile again.

Nodding her head, she waited for the blonde to swallow, "So, tell me more about Billie."

"Why?" Alex asked taking a large sip of water.

"Because I find you fascinating and I want to know more about this woman who was stupid enough to let you go." Casey answered rather uninhibitedly herself.

Examining the redhead, Alex said, "She's a curator at the Metropolitan. She's driven and knows what she wants in life and where she is going. While she didn't mind my family and status, she also got very tired of my inability to think for myself. In the end, she was right."

"What does she look like?" The redhead asked as she took another olive from her drink.

"What does it matter?" Alex laughed.

Laughing as her own drink started to go to her head, she replied, "I am curious! Tell me!"

"You are weird."

"Am not, dish. I'm trying to picture her." Casey relayed.

"Fine," Alex huffed rolling her eyes, "She's five six, with very short choppy layered deep brown hair, chocolate eyes, and very tan skin. Better?"

"Very. She isn't my type. I've lost interest." The redhead replied as she swigged the last of her martini.

Giving the woman a half smile, Alex passed the bread her way. "Now, it's your turn to eat. So, you can tell me more about you."

Dramatically rolling her eyes, Casey smirked, "Fine," as she waved for the waiter to refill their drinks. She wouldn't cave by any means.

* * *

Later that evening, the tipsy duo exited the elevator, again finding themselves walking in silence side by side. Casey had managed to dodge the rest of dinner without answering any more questions about her own life. She'd managed to just enjoy the company of the blonde she was about to leave behind. The thought saddened her, which was a feeling she hadn't been expecting. She didn't know what to do with such a feeling, and the unfamiliar feeling suddenly started that song from the airport to start up in her head.

The tune played in her mind as she examined the relaxed form of the stunning woman walking next to her. How anyone could be with her and let her go was beyond the redheads comprehension. Everything about the blonde seemed to captivate her senses. As if a reminder of what would surely come, her thoughts were pushed away by the thought of a lyric from that song, 'That's why it's nice to be by yourself...'

As they reached their hotel room doors, Alex paused as she leaned against the doorframe. Looking at the redhead, she frowned slightly, "So, you are leaving in the morning?"

"Yes," Casey replied softly, fumbling with her room key.

Alex watched as she unlocked her door. "It's such a shame, I don't feel like I know you just yet and you are already leaving."

Looking to the blonde, Casey couldn't help but notice how she ducked her head with her words. It was as if she were embarrassed by her admission. Something about her made the redhead tick. "Would you prefer me to stay?"

"It would be crazy of me to say yes," Alex replied as she looked up with a clear expression of hope on her face.

Casey smirked, "It would." Not breaking her intense stare, she watched as the other woman bit her lip, and turned to unlock her door. "Alex," she said getting the woman's attention, "I hope that the suite sleeps and suits you well."

Blushing lightly, she nodded, "You too, Ms. Burton."

Walking into her room, Casey knew she was playing with fire. She just couldn't do anything about the fact that she enjoyed the risk of getting burned.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: No worries, I haven't lost steam with this story or Sleep to Dream Her. I am very sorry you all have had to wait, I had a small beach vacation, and didn't realize how easily my iPhone could overheat! It was a shocker. Anyway, I am home and caught up on grad work, and my bestie has returned home, so here's to writing! Thank you all for your patience and amazing reviews. They keep me motivated, plotting and writing! :)**

 **By the way, the Sleep update should be up soon. It has turned out to be very long, so please continue to be patient with me! I know I promised it first, but I didn't want to leave you all hanging too long! Thank you again for your support!**

* * *

Lying in bed, staring at the sunlight invading the curtains, Alex stretched lazily in her bed. Morning had come far too soon for her liking. Her head still buzzed with the effects of the drinking from the evening before, and her mind was still charging with thoughts of her redheaded company.

She was sad her mysterious friend was leaving this morning. Casey had been fun in her own illusive way. Smiling at the ceiling, Alex closed her eyes. She would have loved to have explored Rome with the redhead, and if she were being honest with herself, she'd found the redhead quite attractive.

In a weird way, it was nice to finally meet someone that she found attractive, and someone that interested her on an intellectual level. Billie had been the love of her life, and she was sure they were going to be together forever, so when they broke up she had been devastated. She'd never expected Billie to say no to her proposal, so, when it happened she'd stepped away from the dating scene.

Her best friend, Kim, had attempted to set her up on a few dates, but none had stuck. In Kim's words, Alex gave off a vibe that said, 'I'd rather eat broken glass then talk to you,' and had chased everyone off. Which was fine to the blonde, she was healing from heartbreak and not in the mood to try and let anyone into her heart. It was why she was so surprised to have enjoyed such an easy dinner with the redhead.

It was a date in a sense, but she knew it wasn't going anywhere serious, so it had allowed her to be herself. That was what she needed after all, to be herself. Her ex-girlfriend had made that quite clear, she wasn't herself, she was a pawn.

But, Billie was right, she wasn't free. She was her parents slave, a tool for them to use. Her parents loved her, but they expected her to be someone she wasn't. They'd raised her to make all the right decisions, but by doing so, she'd never lived. She wanted to live, she wanted to find who she was, she wanted to be free to live her life.

Standing, she climbed from her bed, and walked to the window. Parting the curtains, she looked outside, just in time to see her redheaded dinner guest climb into a small car and drive away. Feeling a twinge inside her, she shrugged and turned for the shower. She needed to wash away her memories of Billie, she needed to free herself from the confines that were her mother, she needed to find herself once and for all.

* * *

Four hours later, Alex found herself visiting the local stores near the hotel. She had more sights to see, but today she wanted to take it slow. She wanted to rest and relax. She had all the time in the world now thanks to her godmother.

Checking her watch, she noticed it was almost noon. With the sun on her and the fresh spring passing over, she turned and headed back to the hotel. An afternoon nap followed by room service sounded amazing to her. She only wished she had someone to share her lazy travels with, the thought of being alone caused her heart to ache for a moment.

Biting her lip as she strolled along the sunny Roman sidewalks, she thought about what she wanted. Alex knew she didn't want Billie. She loved Billie and probably always would, but the brunettes parting words seemed a little harsh. Pushing the sad memories away, she thought back over her question, what did she really want in a significant other.

Alex knew first and foremost that she wanted a partner that liked her for who she was and not some name. Chuckling to herself, she wondered what her almost wife would have been like, even if it was a crazy idea. She definitely never wanted to be with someone who was only after her name. Plus, no matter how much she'd like to share this trip with another person, she'd turn down Casey Novak's offer any day. Alex Cabot, did not want to be forced into a marriage. Not now, not ever. She only wondered what the person behind the name Casey Novak was like, it was just more curiosity than anything else.

The thought made her smile as she saw her hotel ahead of her. Here she'd run from one Casey, and had immediately found herself in the company of another Casey. However, Casey Burton had turned out to be a creature of her own. The mysterious redhead had saved her from the smarmy man from the start, then had turned out to be an amazing dinner guest. To bad she hadn't gotten a chance to know the illusive woman better. She was sure they could have been friends.

Walking into the swanky hotel, Alex made her way over to the counter to speak to the concierge. "Afternoon, Ms. Cabot," the Italian man spoke with a big smile.

"Good afternoon, Vito," she addressed. "I was wondering if I could," her eye caught something on the counter behind the man, it looked like Casey's blazer from the night before, "Is that Ms. Burton's jacket?"

"Yes ma'am, I am sending it down to Naples for her now." He said with a proud look.

"I know she will be very pleased," Alex answered. She couldn't stop thinking over the fact that she knew where the redhead had traveled. "Do you have the name of the hotel?" She asked as she reached into her bag.

The man jumped on the opportunity to prove his worth, "Yes! The Grand Hotel Vesuvio," he stated in a slightly questioning tone.

Alex couldn't help the bold smile that formed on her face. He'd fallen for her trick. Pulling her hand free from her bag, she nodded, "You got it!"

As she turned to leave, he called out to her, "Ms. Cabot, did you need something?"

"Oh, yes," she said with a shake of her head, "Could you send a room service menu up that is in English?"

"Absolutely ma'am." He replied.

Heading to the elevator, she couldn't imagine what she should do with her new information. She would sleep on it for sure. Time would give her the proper answers.

* * *

Rolling over in bed, Casey fumbled for her ringing cellphone. Holding it overhead, she tried to read the name on blaring phone. Finally forcing her sleep filled eyes to register the name, she realized it was her best friends, Olivia and Amanda, calling.

Answering the phone, she sighed, "Hello?"

"Are you still asleep?" Liv started off asking, as Amanda laughed a, "Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Was it a late night?"

"It was, but not in the way you two think," she grumbled. "I had a late dinner, then woke up early and drove to Naples."

"You waking up early is highly unusual. What's the story?" Amanda blurted.

"Well, remember how I was getting married, but my bride ran away?"

"Yes," Liv replied hesitantly.

"Well, I found her."

Amanda's gasp made Casey smile. "You didn't!"

"I didn't sleep with her," Casey sighed as she rolled over in bed, "I just went to dinner. Nothing major."

"So, was it awful? Does she hate you?" An anxious Olivia questioned.

Rubbing her hands over her face, Casey thought about how to answer this question. "Well, she doesn't exactly know that I am Casey Novak."

"Come again?" Amanda prodded in her very Georgian accent.

"She knows me as my alias...Casey Burton."

"What?" Liv deadpanned.

Amanda sighed, "You used Burton...why?"

"I am not going into this, and you know why!" Casey snapped, only to quickly right herself, "I can't have my Mom tracking me down. It won't take her long to hunt down Alex, and I have no intentions of using that poor innocent woman like a piece of meat. I'm better than that!"

"Are you?" The southern questioned.

"Yes!" The redhead snapped again, "Listen, I might screw around, but this is different. It's not the same."

"Okay, okay," Liv tried to diffuse the quickly escalating situation.

"I left Rome anyway. I made dinner plans with her before I knew who she was, but I couldn't stand her up when I figured it out. She didn't deserve that. It's fine though, she doesn't know where I am. I was just telling you. I just have to stay off of my mother's radar and everything will be okay."

"Casey," Amanda began, "Do you like her?"

"No," the redhead sighed, "Hey, I've got to go. I need to figure out what I am doing tonight. I'll call you two soon."

She could hear Olivia begin to protest, but she didn't stop to listen, before disconnecting the call. Pulling her covers up, she settled back into the bed. Sleep was her only priority now.

* * *

Waking up to the late afternoon sun, Alex lay in bed thinking about her new found freedom. She didn't know what to do with herself. She felt lost and alone, and that was overwhelming to an enormous degree.

Part of her wanted to go home, but she knew she couldn't. Upon arriving to Rome, Alex had called her godmother, only to find out that her mother had teamed up with Ellis Novak to find her and bring her back for the sham marriage. It was a chilling thought that her mother was so bent on using her like a cheap pawn.

Sitting up in bed, she pulled her long legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around them as she did so. Resting her forehead against her knees, she took a shaky breath. Her dreams had been filled with memories of home, her father was even in them. Life seemed easy and simple, just follow the cookie cutter plan to happiness. Only she wasn't happy, because she wasn't free. Still, now she was free, and she wasn't happy. She was lonely.

Alex missed home, she missed familiarity, her best friend and her family. To a perfect stranger, it may seem ridiculous for her to miss them, but despite the fact they had attempted to use her like a cheap commodity to save themselves, they were her family. She loved them.

Yet, here she sat with the tremendous gift her godmother had given her. She'd given her the chance of freedom. The chance to find her own life, her own source of happiness in this vast world. But she hadn't found happiness, she's found loneliness.

So, now sitting in an unfamiliar place, alone, she was faced with many questions. What would she do? Would she travel the planet endlessly? Would that make her happy? How long would it be before she could return home? Would her mother ever forgive her? She needed to figure out a plan and execute it.

Then there was the mystery of Casey Burton. The mesmerizing woman that seemed to have all the answers. Maybe Casey was right, and maybe that was why she found herself drawn to her. She seemed happy even if she was mystically illusive. Maybe she needed needed to go crazy for a little bit to figure out who she really was in this world.

Picking her cellphone up off the nightstand, she stared at the screen. Would it be absolutely crazy of her to follow the redhead south? Would Casey think she was nuts if she randomly showed up? Just because she'd found out the redhead's location, didn't give her the right to follow her.

Smiling, Alex unlocked her phone. Maybe this was just the time in life to go a little crazy. Maybe this was her year of jumping on couches. Finding the hotel number she hit send. In truth, she didn't care...she wanted to know more about the woman that was Casey Burton. She wanted to let her hair down and go a little crazy for once in her life. God knows, she deserved it.

* * *

The next morning, Casey sat in the hotels rooftop restaurant, enjoying her breakfast over the sight of Mt. Versuvius and the Gulf of Naples. The stunning view and the cool spring air was helping to clear her mind. It was exactly what she needed at this moment.

Normally, she wouldn't be awake this early, but after sleeping most of yesterday, she found it impossible to stay in bed any longer. So, she did something completely out of the ordinary, she booked a tour for Pompeii. The ruined city seemed like just the place to venture. Any place that could help clear her mind was the place she needed to be.

Looking up as she began to cut her eggs, she noticed a blonde figure on the other side of the restaurant. The sudden sight, caused her to involuntarily drop her fork, causing a loud clatter to startle her and other close patrons. Jerking her head back up in the direction of where she'd spotted the blonde, she found the woman missing. Quickly scanning the restaurant, she noticed the back of a potentially familiar blonde walking away. Was it really Alex Cabot, or was her mind playing tricks on her?

"Can I get you anything else ma'am?" A warm voice thick with an Italian accent asked.

Looking up at the young waitress, Casey quickly questioned, "Who was that blonde over there?"

"Pardon me?"

"The blonde woman," she corrected as she pointed to her hair with one hand and the direction of where the woman in question had sat, "What was her name?"

The young Sicilian woman looked confused, "I don't know ma'am. I am sorry."

Realizing she sounded crazy, and recognizing that she was probably going crazy, Casey shook her head in understanding. "I'm sorry. I thought I saw an old friend. I just need the check. I am headed to Pompeii for the day."

"Dio sia con loro," the woman whispered, giving a passing look towards the volcano, "It's a grave and shouldn't be disturbed." As the words left her mouth, she tossed the check on the table and left.

Casey could only nod, as she pulled her wallet from her pants. Pulling out the needed Euros, she laid them on the bill before securing them with the salt shaker. Looking once more, in the direction the blonde woman had been, she shook her head to clear it. It was official, she was seeing ghosts. There was no way that woman had been Alex Cabot. She was simply seeing what she wanted to see.

Standing, she made her way downstairs and towards the bus that would take her down to the historic site. Climbing aboard, she took a window seat at the back, quickly losing herself as she watched people walk past on the sidewalk. She couldn't help but wonder what all of their lives were like.

Once the drive began, it passed quickly, with their guide giving them the history on the way. She was a bit unnerved to learn on their trip that the large volcano was still active. She could only silently pray that there wouldn't be a repeat of the past today. It was a silly thought, considering the vast technological advances and warnings they would have, but still, walking in the land of ghosts, it didn't hurt to say a prayer.

As they finally parked and were instructed for a time to return to the bus, she caught sight of a blonde at the front of the bus. Again, she found herself convinced the mystery woman was Alex Cabot. Straining her long neck, she attempted to see if she were right, but was miserably unsuccessful. At least now, she had the satisfaction of knowing she could figure it out in a few minutes when she exited the bus. There was no way the blonde could lose her that quickly here.

Being patient, she slowly made her way from the vehicle. Taking the bus steps down, she emerged into the cool spring air, a smile on her lips as she prepared to put her mind at rest, only to discover the blonde had again vanished.

"What the fuck?" She muttered, only to have a woman behind her snap.

"Language!" As she covered her son's ears and guided him away from the redhead.

"Sorry," Casey again muttered as she scanned the crowd, again catching the sight of blonde hair turning a corner between the ruined buildings.

Quickly making her way after the mystery woman, Casey began to feel a bit stalkerish. There was a better chance, that it was not Alex, than being Alex. She didn't know what she was doing. She felt more possessed than anything else. It was crazy and she knew it, yet, it didn't stop her pursuit.

However, turning corner after corner, she found each place she searched empty. Suddenly, she became convinced that she was actually losing her mind. Sitting down on the steps of an old bath house, she tried to get a grip on reality. Placing her head in her hands, she again muttered, "What the fuck was I thinking?"

"I don't know," a familiar voice caught her ears, "What the fuck were you thinking?"

Jerking her head up, Casey locked her furious green eyes, with mischievous blue ones, "Are you stalking me?"

"I could ask you the same question," Alex answered holding out a hand to help the redhead up.

Taking the offered help, Casey stood, coming eye to eye with the woman. "I was here first."

"That you were..." The blonde softly agreed.

"So," Casey whispered, "How did you find me?"

"I have my ways," she teased.

"So, you are stalking me...seriously? This is a little Glenn Close from Fatal Attraction."

"I wouldn't say that." Alex quipped as she turned away. "Plus, there is no attraction remember."

Frowning, Casey couldn't figure out if she were actually being played or not, "Is this a game?"

"No," Alex answered turning to face the clearly upset redhead, "I find you interesting. You seem so free and seem to know what you want. I want to know those things too. I, I need your help is all."

"You need my help?" She snorted, "You have no idea what you need."

"That's my point!" The blonde yelled dramatically.

"Shh," a passerby chastised.

Sighing, Casey looked around her. She was trapped at least for the next couple of hours, so she might as well as figure this mess out. "You don't know what you are asking."

"I need to find my way," Alex pleaded, "I know that sounds lame, because it is, but will you help me for a little bit? Please."

Casey let out a deep breath. She knew what Alex was really saying. She knew because she was the reason why. Alex was lonely. She was lonely, and Casey was the only one in this foreign country who'd acted as a friend to her. The blonde wanted companionship, but some guidelines needed to be firmly set first.

"If I let you tag along with me, we need to set some rules. I won't sleep with you," Casey said curtly, "This isn't going to be some foreign country romance, that turns in marriage and kids. I am not interested in you that way. You will just be a friend. I may pick women up for the evening, you don't get to be upset about that. We will not be an item. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Alex softly answered in an unsure fashion.

"You can hang out with me as long as I am in Italy, when I leave, we go our separate ways. Do you understand?"

The blonde shook her head yes, "I got it."

"I'm sure you do," Casey huffed.

Pausing she sighed, and looked the woman over. Here the blonde stood in linen pants, a loose tee, and flats. Her blonde hair was flowing and her black framed glasses sat closed hanging from the neckline of her shirt. This was going to be impossible. Alex was elegant and bold, mesmerizing even. It would be impossible to not lose her mind in the woman's presence. She had to be strong. Alex deserved the help, but Casey had to get out before getting in too deep.

"So," she began again, "Do you actually want to explore this place?"

The instant smile that formed on the blonde's lips made her heart skip a beat, "I'd love to!"

Casey nodded, "Let's go then."

This would be dangerous for sure. She didn't doubt she was already in trouble. Hopefully, she could escape before the fire caught her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so sorry for the enormously long wait for this update. Grad school has been ridiculous, and I got a new job. Needless to say, I have been crazy busy and haven't had a moment to write. To be honest, I should be working now, but I am writing. Anyway, I want you to know that I have the ending chapters of this story already complete, so I just have to write the between ones. Point being, I don't want you to think I am giving up on writing these stories. My updates might just be a little irregular until I get the hang of the new job. Please accept my most sincere apologies.

I am posting this chapter early to fill you all in on my disappearance. I am hoping to finish the backside of this one this weekend, since I am well overdue for some serious me time! And writing makes me happiest.

I love and appreciate you all. Thank you for hanging in there with me, and for all your support. Also, don't hesitate to follow me on Twitter if you are ever wondering as to my whereabouts with writing. I post about my A/C stories there. ElleLaw29

Anyway, sorry it's short, I wanted to give you an update and let you know that I have not left you all for good!

* * *

Casey watched the blonde sitting across from her laughing. They'd just finished their tour of another museum, and were making their trek back to the hotel. It was a welcome reaction to her lame joke, and just the cure for the solemn mood the blonde had been in prior.

As they'd boarded the bus and took a seat, Alex had become quiet looking out on the passing cityscape. She didn't have to question the sudden mood change in order to decipher it. More than likely, the sad expression was a result of their day coming to an end. The ever eventual parting of ways in the evening hours was becoming a dreaded affair, even if it was only their third day of sightseeing. When they would return from their adventures they would usually part until the morning, and today they would be parting earlier than usual.

However, today had seemed to produce something different, something Casey had enjoyed, but felt uneasy. She hated seeing Alex so withdrawn, so she'd cracked a lame joke to lighten the mood. Clearly, it was her best move yet, as the blonde erupted into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Watching as the other woman fought to control her continuous shakes and giggles, she couldn't help but notice the beauty of her travel mate. The glow of the setting sun in her hair, the wrinkle in her nose, the smile of her parted red lips as she fought to suck in a deep breath. Alexandra Cabot was truly breathtaking and that's all there was to it.

As much as she tried to fight it, Casey was finding this magical creature more and more desirable. At that moment, she thanked God that she'd given the blonde a deadline to their joint travels. If she stayed in her presence too much longer she'd cave and fall.

Thankfully, it never took her mother long to track anyone down, so more than likely they would have a week more together at best. Her plan was simple, the moment she spotted her mother's PI's she'd jump ship to safety. Surely, that wasn't long enough to fall completely for her.

"So, what do you want to do for dinner?" Alex finally panted, a chuckle still evident in her voice.

"I say we eat on the roof and call it an early night. I'm spent, and I know if I don't sleep I'll be exhausted tomorrow. Not to dictate what we do, but I feel like wandering the city tomorrow if you are up to it..."

Red lips formed into an easy smile, quickly catching Casey's eyes before she managed to lock onto Alex's blue ones. Alex was indeed captivating in every possible way.

"I'd love that," she softly answered.

Casey nodded as she softly sucked in a deep breath. "Then that's what we will do."

Keeping eye contact for another minute, they awkwardly broke apart before falling into a state of silence again. This time neither tried to break the moment. In all honesty, neither woman truly understood, or let themselves believe what was happening. As they finally reached the hotel, they exited the bus, walking inside a mere fingers width apart.

Alex walked alongside the redhead to the elevator. Still no words exchanged. She wanted to say something, but for some reason words had escaped her again. That was until the elevator arrived.

Stepping inside, she looked to her travel mate, "I'm on the third floor."

Casey stood still next to the blonde, a smirk on her lips as she already new which floor Alex was staying on, "I'm on the fifth."

At this, Alex couldn't help but smile, realizing her partner didn't realize what she was inferring. "Are you going to press the buttons?"

"What?" Casey dumbly questioned. She was far too lost in the presence of the blonde to think clearly.

Smiling coyly, she stepped in front of the redhead and pressed the buttons for floors three and five. "We have to tell the lift where to go."

As realization sunk in, Casey began to blush furiously. Maybe she was a little more captivated by the blonde than she was letting herself believe. That wasn't a good thing. She needed a reality check for sure.

"Sorry," she stuttered, "I...I...I need some coffee. Lots of coffee. I will caffeinate up before we meet for dinner."

Alex gave her a knowing smile as the elevator stopped at her floor. Watching the door open, she lightly squeezed the side of Casey's left hand with hers, "I'm sure you will," she whispered before exiting.

A dumbstruck Casey stood mouth slightly ajar as she watched the tall blonde exit. Only when left in her wake, did she realize her mouth was open. Closing it as the lift doors did the same, she shook her head.

"I'm fucked...fuck...fucking, fuck!" She cursed loudly as she thumped her head on the back wall.

Hearing the lift ping at her floor, she composed herself to her usual cool state, and walked to her room as if nothing had happened whatsoever. Rolling her head side to side, she relaxed and unlocked her door, quickly moving inside and to the bed. Throwing herself unceremoniously down, she stared at the ceiling.

What had she been thinking? Why had she even agreed to let Alex follow her around? She was unsure of everything to such a degree that there was only one thing to do...

She needed to make a phone call.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry everyone for the enormous wait for this update. Work has been crazy, but with Christmas break rolling in everything is easing up so hopefully I can get another update out before then. I've decided to finish this story first, since I have the last three chapters already written!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I can't wait to give you the next chapter! If it goes as planned you all should love it!

Enjoy, and again sorry for my long absence. I haven't left you for good!

\- Elle

* * *

 **We treat mishaps like sinking ships, and**

 **I know that I don't want to be out to drift.**

 **Well, I can see it in your eyes, like I taste your lips, and**

 **They both tell me that we're better than this...**

 **Little Motel by Modest Mouse**

* * *

Casey watched the red liquid swirl in her glass as she listened to the melodic voice of the blonde across from her. Periodically, she would add in a nod or, "I see," to the drunken ramble of conversation with the other woman. In truth, she was praying for the night to end so she could return to her suite to think.

The earlier conversation with Amanda and Liv hadn't been as reassuring as she'd hoped. Letting her alcohol muddled mind travel back, she quickly found herself consumed...

 _"Casey! Wow, twice in a week we are hearing from you," Amanda snorted, "Did we win the lotto or something?"_

 _"Not quite," she muttered, "I, I have a problem..."_

 _"Running away from all responsibilities, yes, we know," Liv called into the phone groggily. "Do you have to call on our one day off?"_

 _"Wake up, it's serious," she deadpanned._

 _"Okay, let me sit up," Amanda grunted, "Alright, what's going on?"_

 _"I'm falling for her." Casey sighed looking at the ceiling._

 _"No shit, Sherlock," Liv snapped._

 _"Hey!" Casey cried in jest._

 _"So," Amanda interrupted in her grown up voice, "Are you going to come clean with her now?"_

 _"I can't."_

 _"Why not?" Olivia asked._

 _"Because, she will hate me."_

 _Amanda sighed, "Well she's never going to love you if you don't tell her who you really are..."_

"Casey," Alex's voice cut her thoughts.

Blushing at being caught, she mumbled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to space out on you."

"I think we should call it a night," the blonde nodded. "It's getting late after all. Reconvene in the morning?"

"Yeah..." she let her word drag. She wanted to refuse, but the blue sparkle in Alex's eyes wouldn't let her. "Meet downstairs for coffee and crescents?"

"Sounds perfect," her date replied with a sweet smile.

Not wanting to get caught off guard, Casey took the chance to flag down the waiter. "Can you please charge the dinner to my room?" She asked quickly before Alex could intervene.

"Hey!" The blonde exclaimed, as the poor young man stood confused.

"My room," Casey affirmed with a look that told him not to stick around. "It's my treat, since you've been such a surprisingly nice travel companion."

The flat smile that formed on Alex's face, told the redhead quickly that she wanted a different title. "Well, thank you."

Casey gave the blonde her standard half smile, that didn't allow for the other woman to know her thoughts. Pushing back from the table, the redhead stood a little unsteadily, "So, tomorrow morning then..."

The confused expression on Alex's face spoke volumes, "Um, yes, tomorrow morning."

The two stood and made their way silently to the lift. It was only as it arrived and they stepped inside that she finally expressed herself verbally. "Casey, did I upset you?"

The slightly drunk, but very composed redhead looked in the direction of the blonde, as she pressed buttons for their floors. "No."

Alex could feel her stomach twist as full confusion and anxiety set in, "I'm just a bit confused is all...I guess...I'm not sure..."

"Are you drunk?" The redhead snorted without much thought as she rested her head against the wall.

Blushing furiously as her counterpart's floor neared, Alex quickly exclaimed, "You just seemed really happy earlier, and throughout dinner you have seemed very, very uninterested."

Rolling her head forward, Casey smirked, "I'm sorry Ms. Cabot, what could I have done better?"

"That's not what I meant..." she rambled.

"Then what did you mean?" Casey spat back suddenly enjoying the game.

Becoming flustered, Alex realized she was out of time seeing the lift was about to sing with notice of the redheads floor. Without further hesitation, she moved to Casey and pressed their lips lightly together. As the ding sang out and the doors opened slowly, Alex pulled back whispering, "That's what I meant."

Biting her lip for a second, Casey nodded, "Message received." Walking from the elevator, she turned back and smiled for a moment at the beautiful blonde. As the doors began to close, she softly said, "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

The next morning, Casey lazily made her way down to the lobby coffee shop. She was ready for a new adventure with Alex, even if her mind was still muddled with arguing thoughts of her conversation with Liv and Amanda from the day before. She just couldn't decide if should she tell Alex who she was, or run away and spare them both the heartache.

In all truthfulness, Casey didn't think it was a fair decision. She was far more than just a stupid name. Shaking her head as she reached the ground floor, she couldn't help but think she was so much more than anyone realized...

Reaching the lobby, Casey looked across to the coffee shop quickly spotting the ever punctual Alex Cabot. She knew deep in her heart that if she had the time, she could let Alex see the real her, and then she wouldn't run. However, she also knew the second she told Alex who she really was that she would run.

Biting her lip as she paused to think of what she'd say. She needed the perfect words, she needed Alex to not care about the fact that she was Casey Novak, and not Casey Burton. However, looking back up to the blonde for inspiration she noticed someone in the coffee shop, someone that shouldn't be there...someone that had to be looking for her, and hadn't even realized that he was sitting mere feet from another target.

Swallowing thickly, Casey backed her way out of the lobby and ran up the stairs. It was a trek, but she wouldn't risk the ring of the elevator giving her away. She had to get out the hotel as quickly as possible. She had to get as far away from Bobby Goren as possible. If he was there, her mother wasn't far behind...

* * *

Alex sat in the corner of the coffee shop for a good two hours waiting until she finally decided to make her way to the front desk. As the concierge approached she softly said, "Would you please ring up to Ms. Burton's room for me? I believe she has overslept."

"I'm sorry Ms. Cabot," the young man replied, "Ms. Burton checked out a little over an hour and a half ago."

Feeling her cheeks flush and throat tighten, Alex pursed her lips and forced a smile, "Thank you."

She quickly headed to her room, knowing full and well that she wouldn't be able to contain her tears for much longer. Opening her door, they began to fall unabashedly. Falling onto her bed, she cursed herself for kissing the redhead. The only thing she couldn't wrap her head around was why Casey would run off like that after everything.

Then again, what was everything? A few days traveling the breathtaking landscape and wandering city museums. Maybe it just meant more to her than to Casey. What did Alex have to offer anyway? What could she offer anyone?

Suddenly, a knock at her door shook her back to reality. The knock was strong enough to rattle the door, and rattle her brain from her darkening thoughts. Climbing weakly from the bed, she fixed her appearance in the mirror, before turning back to the racket. Another loud rap to the wood made her jump forward to stop the commotion.

Taking the handle she swiftly opened it, coming face to face with the redhead that had been plaguing her thoughts. Smiling then quickly frowning, Alex spat, "Are you trying to startle me to death?"

"Today, or every other day?" Casey asked with a snort.

Rolling her eyes, Alex waved the redhead inside, "I thought you left."

"I did, and so are you," Casey stated.

"Excuse me?"

Casey smirked as she opened her jacket and pulled out two boarding passes. "Want to go on a Mediterranean cruise with me?"

Alex's eyes went wide at the gesture, "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely," Casey grinned. She may have bolted at the sight of Goren, but she couldn't leave Alex behind. Even at the risk of being spotted by him or her mother she had to come back for the woman who intrigued her so much.

"I don't know if I can," Alex breathed.

"Let go of those invisible bonds and come with me. If you end up hating it I will fly you wherever you want to go."

The smirk on the blonde's face told her she'd won the battle. Now all she had left to do was win the war...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Another update since I had time while testing. I hope you all enjoy. It's about to start getting interesting. :)

* * *

Alex looked around the grandiose Norwegian cruise liner as she and Casey boarded that afternoon. Most of the journey to their stateroom was spent in quiet solitude, which gave her time to ponder what the hell she was doing. Everything had happened so quickly that she hadn't stopped to think.

It seemed that the moment Casey had arrived at her hotel room door, that every following reaction was adrenaline induced. From packing to rushing for the boat, she hadn't taken a second to stop and think about what she was doing. This partly excited her because it was such unfamiliar territory, but it also terrified her. She was clearly attracted to Casey, but was it just infatuation or true chemistry.

She knew she liked Casey, and in fact felt like she could develop genuine feelings for her given the appropriate amount of time. However, she found herself apprehensive of going away alone with her. What if they ended up hating each other? What if they lacked intimate chemistry? What would they do when they were trapped on a boat for two weeks together?

All in all, she thought her fears seemed a little silly, especially since she'd been the one to impulsively follow Casey to Naples in the first place. Yet, now walking down the 17th deck of the enormous cruise ship, she wondered if she'd bitten off more than she could chew. The only thought repeatedly running through her mind like a broken record was, "Am I ready for this?"

She liked Casey's mysterious and driven persona, it was polar opposite of her ex-girlfriend Billie, yet she was also shaken by it. In a way, it was like waiting for the other shoe to drop. Seeing the butler that was leading the way turn them down a hallway towards the final staterooms, she began frantically looking everywhere for a way out.

Casey looked over her shoulder at the clearly nervous blonde. Alex seemed almost ashen and kept her eyes wandering everywhere but to her, and it was impossible to miss the tremble in the woman's hands. She couldn't help but figure her fears probably had a lot to do with their sporadic departure. Taking a swift breath, she broke the ice, "Are you okay?"

The startled look on Alex's face gave her completely away for good. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't play poker," Casey said with a chuckle.

"Why?"

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head, as their butler stopped before a stateroom. "Because you are a lousy liar."

"Oh," was all the blonde could reply, before the doors were opened to a very large expansive room.

"Welcome to the owners suite, ladies," the forty something year old man spoke, "This is your main living and dining area, straight ahead is your balcony lounge space, and on either side of the main room you have two guest bedrooms with private baths. You also have unlimited access to the spa, and you have unlimited use of the penthouse courtyard. Your passes are linked to your wrist bands. If you need anything while you are here just page me, my name is Joseph."

Alex found herself perplexed by the information overload, so much so, that she didn't even notice the man leave the room. Shaking her head clear, she looked to the redhead. "There are two bedrooms?"

Casey couldn't control her sudden snort of a laugh, "Yes. You have to wine and dine me a little more before I would be willing to share a bed with you."

Straightening herself, Alex quickly countered, "Well, I am glad your dignity held true. I was a bit nervous that you were expecting more."

She couldn't help but smirk at the other woman, "Personally, I prefer to wait till I know my interest, is equally interested," she replied with a wink as she grabbed her bags.

Alex wasn't sure if the redheads comment was genuine or meant to insult. Shaking it off, she picked up her own luggage and walked into the other room. The moment she stepped inside she gasped at the beauty. There were floor to ceiling windows looking out onto the water and the bed was laden with exquisite linens.

"Case, is your room as nice as mine?" She called out.

"Well, if by nice you mean the enormous windows and posh bed then yes."

"Good," Alex replied with a laugh, "because I would have hated to trade."

"Glad to know we are equals then," the redhead called back with a laugh, "Let's get unpacked and go exploring."

* * *

Two hours later, the unusual duo found themselves sitting at one of the crowded pool bars looking over a map while enjoying margaritas. The enormous kid free ship seemed ladled with different ends and outs for getting lost. Yet, while this may have amused Casey, it seemed to cause Alex the need to memorize every deck.

"I think you are trying too hard," the redhead scoffed, as she watched her companion, "Just let go and get lost a little. Live a little!"

Watching Casey lick the salt from the rim of her drink, she shook her head, "I like knowing my way home. Don't you like knowing the way home?"

Watching some passengers bouncing in the wave pool, Casey thought the question over. "I haven't had a reason to know the way home in a long time."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." She sighed looking off at the wave pool again.

Alex frowned at her companion. "No, tell me please."

Looking in the direction of her counterpart, she answered, "Home is not where my heart is, so I don't see a need to go back."

"And where is your heart?" Alex asked softly as she looked at the woman intently.

"Right here," she responded pointing at her chest.

Fastening her eyes on the redhead, she continued to question, "Do you miss anything from home?"

A genuine smile formed on Casey's lips, "Yes, I miss the Empire State Building."

With that answer, a million questions exploded in Alex mind, only to be interrupted by a deep southern voice.

"Do you mind if we sit here?"

Looking up, Alex and Casey found themselves staring at a beachwear clad brunette and blonde. The blonde was wearing a big sun hat, while the other woman simply wore big Jackie-O style sunglasses. The confusion Alex and Casey wore on their faces must have been evident, because the blonde quickly added, "My name is Serena and this is my fiancé Abbie, we just thought you two might be...um...accepting..."

"Oh," Casey exclaimed in understanding, "Yes, please take a seat." Alex quirked an eyebrow at Casey, earning a fast answer, "They think we're a couple."

"Oh my god, I didn't mean to assume!" The woman they now knew as Serena exclaimed.

Casey simply smirked at the two women now occupying the once free seats opposite them. "No offense taken." Reaching her hand across the table to Abbie she continued, "Name's Casey," shaking both women's hands she gestured to her counterpart, "and this is Alex."

"Well," the southern continued, "It is very nice to meet you. Thank you for letting us join you. We have been a little turned around."

"So have we!" Casey laughed as she threw a thumb in Alex's direction, "My partner here has been memorizing the map around the boat."

"Smart woman," Serena stated as she flagged a waiter. As the young man approached, she said, "I'd love a rum punch, and my fiancé will have a mai tai. Would you all like something?"

"I'd love another margarita," Casey added as she looked to Alex nodding, "and so would my partner."

As the waiter walked off, Abbie stared at her two new acquaintances, "So, not together, but you refer to each other as your partner..."

"Um, yeah," Alex said with a chuckle as she finished her margarita.

The couple quickly turned their gaze to Casey, who looked to the wave pool, "Well, this is a story better shared over dinner...So, would you like to join us?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I am trying to get back into writing regularly now. I know these chapters have been short, but I am getting back into the swing of things. I'd rather post a few short ones then nothing at all. It's a work in progress, but thank you to everyone for reviewing and for sticking around to see this story through till the end. ;)**

* * *

Abbie bit her lip to keep from laughing at the story her two new friends were telling her and her fiancé. The two were unlike anything she'd ever met before, and she and Serena had been laughing for at least the last hour over after dinner cocktails with the duo. Shaking her head clear, the brunette tried to focus, "So, let me get this straight...you two met in Rome, flirted in Naples and now are on a romantic cruise together?"

"She flirted. I clearly stated in Pompeii that I wouldn't sleep with you," she joked as she pointed a wavering finger at Alex. Her brain was foggy from drinks, but she was going to win, even if she fell out of her seat.

"Um," the tipsy blonde added, "You were the one who stood me up for breakfast then showed up at my door with cruise tickets. You my dear are in denial."

"Oh," Serena added quickly with a proud smile, "Don't forget she checked out without saying goodbye and came back with the tickets!"

"Yes!" Alex beamed, "Therefore, I declare you pursued me!"

Casey smiled at the proud blonde for a moment. Her grin was so big and eyes a sparkling blue that she couldn't deny her, her win. Giving a conceding nod, she laughed as a loud, "I win!" fell from the excited woman's lips. Without a doubt, it was completely worth the loss.

"Winner!" Serena called out clinking glasses with Alex.

"Sorry Red," Abbie laughed, "So, Blondie fell first followed by you?"

"Nah," Casey said softly, seeing that Alex was far too consumed in conversation to overhear, "I fell first. The first moment I saw her."

Abbie nodded in understanding as she looked to her bride to be. "I get that one hundred percent."

Before Casey could say another word, Serena and Alex started discussing the best excursions to go on while cruising, quickly pulling Abbie into the mayhem. However, Casey could careless about putting her two cents in. She was more than happy to let her girl plan their adventures.

What she was more interested in examining was why she'd been so open with Abbie. Maybe it was the alcohol, but she wasn't normally that open with new friends. New friends, Casey thought as she picked up her drink and swirled it's contents again. That was a phrase she didn't often use in regular conversation, or at least use and genuinely mean it to be true. She let her alcohol riddled mind dance with these new thoughts for a second, as a song playing on the not so distant dance floor caught her ear.

It was one she'd fallen in love with on her flight to Europe, and it seemed to be following her on this new journey. "That's what I'm waiting for, that's what I'm waiting for," she whisper sang to herself.

"What did you say?" Alex questioned breaking her thoughts.

Casey looked up into the blonde's deep blue eyes. "Would you like to dance?"

"Oh," Alex said quietly before biting her lip and nodding. "Um, yes."

Casey stood and helped Alex up, before looking to Abbie and Serena. "We will be back."

"No worries, take your time," they called as the two made their way to the dance floor.

The slow melody, continued to play, as Casey pulled Alex close and began to sway to the tune. The surrounding world seemed to fade away, as Alex became the only thing worth holding onto. When the electric guitar solo of the song began and the lights on the floor started to flicker with the sound, Casey couldn't resist staring at Alex's inviting red lips. Leaning in, she kissed the woman in her arms softly. Easily falling into the kiss, they deepened it for a few seconds before breaking apart and pressing their foreheads together as they continued to sway to the music. There was no denying their feelings any longer. It was clear, they had fallen for each other.

When the song ended, they made their way slowly back to the now quiet couple. After sitting for a moment, Serena began, "We are still adjusting to the time difference, so we might head to bed early tonight."

"Yeah, we might live in the city that never sleeps, but I like to sleep," Abbie laughed.

Alex smiled bright from this information, "You are from New York!"

"Yeah," they replied in unison. "Why?"

"I'm from the city too!" She beamed.

"Really," Abbie laughed, "I would have assumed this one was," she pointed to Casey, "but I wouldn't have pegged you as easily."

"I never would have guessed you were with that thick accent," Casey huffed as she picked up her water.

"I'm from Texas originally," the brunette began, "We met in college and lived in the Lone Star for a bit, but it's been Serena's dream to live in the city. So, we just moved there a few months back. We are still settling in I guess you could say."

"So, you are both from The City?" Serena probed.

The questioning look Alex gave Casey, depicted just how little the two lovebirds knew about each other. Casey nodded, "I lived there at one point in life, but that was a long time ago."

"I am from there," Alex clarified.

"Gotcha," Abbie said with a yawn, "Maybe we can continue this talk in the morning. I am not long for the world."

"Same here," Serena added.

"We will see you all in the AM," Alex said as she and Casey waved their new friends off. Looking to the redhead, she smiled, "So, you are from New York City."

"I was, years ago." Casey said finishing her drink.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something I like to remember." Casey admitted looking down at her hands. She didn't know why she was telling her so much so fast.

"I see," Alex hummed. She was a little leery about prying too deep too fast. Casey clearly liked to keep things private. "Want to know something about me?"

The redhead looked up, her eyes were a deep shade of green, "What?"

"I really like you and would to love to know more about you."

The words made Casey smile and blush a little, "Well that would take a while...are you sure you are up for the challenge?"

Alex smiled sweetly as she leaned in, "Yes," she whispered before softly kissing her again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this update. I am aware that my updates are becoming further and further apart, but my new job requires a crazy amount of time. Additionally, I have been working on my real novel, which has a tendency to grab my attention. Hopefully, with work beginning to slow, I might have more time and brain power to contribute to writing!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Elle**

* * *

The next morning, Alex awoke to sunlight cresting the open windows. She grunted a slur of words, cursing herself for not remembering to close the blinds when she finally made it to bed. Squinting away from the light, she rolled over, quickly taking solace under the blankets. It was far too bright for her aching head.

Why did she ever think she could drink so much the night before...

Lying on her stomach, she remembered being out with Casey, with little flashes popping like fireworks. Being in Casey's arms, while they danced to the slow songs. Laughing endlessly for hours, with periodic deep moments. And best of all, kissing her...

On their slow and wobbly journey back to the cabin, they'd decided to still take things slow. They didn't want to rush everything and fizzle out before they even had a chance to really get to know one another. It was really quite sweet and endearing of the redhead. It made her feel like she was more than a quick lay.

* * *

 _Alex let Casey lead her down the hallway to their stateroom. Their fingers were just lightly entwined, it was a small but deeply meaningful gesture. Her earlier fears had dissipated like a storm passing before the rain fell._

 _She felt at ease with this woman, like she could really trust her. Somehow she knew Casey wouldn't push her too far and that made her comfortable. But why? What had made this mysterious redhead so safe?_

 _As they reached their cabin, Casey stopped and turned towards her. Pursing her lips briefly, she began, "I want you to know that I really like you. I haven't wanted to be close like this with anyone...in a very long time..."_

 _She looked at the ground, clearly trying to hide some fleeting emotion that Alex was too intoxicated to catch. Maybe if the blonde had realized she would have acted differently, but in that moment all she could do was tilt the redheads chin up and kiss her gently. Yet, that gentle kiss quickly turned passionate as emotions took over, and before either knew what was happening Casey had Alex pressed against the door, her hands tangled in soft blonde locks._

 _It was only when air was too important that they parted, and she regrouped. Taking a step back, adding needed distance, she took deep breath and let her green eyes once again meet dark blue. "I really like you, Alex, but I really want to take the time to get to know you...and you to know me before we speed this up."_

 _"I'm confused," Alex admitted quietly._

 _"I'm...I don't know how to say it..."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I have..." she nervously trailed as she step forward and unlocked the door to let them into the room. She didn't want to feel vulnerable in public spaces._

 _Watching Alex cross the room, she took a breath and continued, "I'm a complex person...I just want you to know me first...the real me, good and bad. I have real interest in you. You aren't just another game."_

 _Alex could see how uneasy Casey was in her admission. It really made her wonder what demons the redhead had, but she was truly interested in uncovering them. Walking towards the woman, she replied, "I'm happy to wait."_

* * *

And the kiss goodnight was enough to write novels about...Just as she began to let her mind drift to Casey's hands in her hair, she heard a light rap on the door.

"Did you survive?" A groggy, pain coated voice broke through.

"Yes," she replied in a raspy tone.

"I've got coffee," Casey quietly conveyed, half for the sake of her brain and half for her growing anxiety. She didn't want to seem pushy with asking to enter Alex's bedroom, and she suddenly found herself plagued with confusion and uncertainty. It was a completely foreign sensation to her.

Alex paused wondering how much the light would hurt when she reemerged. "Come in," she finally offered, "Just be sure to close the blinds when you do."

The snort from the other side of the door was enough to make the cocooned woman smirk as she heard the door open. "Rooky mistake," Casey groaned as she closed the blinds and turned to travel mate. "You're safe now."

Throwing the covers off, Alex sat up and sorely reached for the coffee before sitting Indian style in the bed. Casey couldn't help but take a moment to enjoy the sight of those long slender legs. While they were equal in height, she'd always maintained a more athletic build versus a slender one.

Sitting at the end of the bed, Casey took a long sip of her black liquid. "Plans for the day?"

"I can't remember exactly what we'd planned to be honest." Alex admitted sheepishly.

"I think we made plans to meet up with Serena and Abbie...you do remember them don't you?"

"Ass...hole," the blonde coughed as she choked on her hot drink.

"I think you need to recoup a bit before making comebacks, hot shot."

Giving her crush a genuine smile, she nodded, "I think you're right."

A moment of awkward silence filled the room. Suddenly, neither were exactly sure of what to do. Sitting in solitude, Casey sipped her coffee perplexed by her sudden uneasiness. She honestly couldn't decide if she should kiss the beautiful woman before her or not. Would it be too straightforward if she did?

Alex watched the other woman clearly ponder all the problems in the world. She imagined it probably had something to do with their current situation, but she couldn't be certain of anything. Casey was definitely an enigma. However, she did find watching her amusing. She couldn't help but notice how the redhead bounced her leg when she was seemingly thinking.

"Are you okay over there?" She finally prodded.

"Wait, what?" Casey replied with a shake of the head, "Yeah, sorry. I was deep in thought. I , I" she stumbled for a brief moment before catching her thoughts. "I'm just annoyed that a stock I've invested in dropped."

"Investments, can't escape them," the blonde muttered sipping her coffee again. "What firm do you use? If I might be so bold to ask..."

"I don't. I don't trust anyone with my earnings," she replied matter a factly.

"Risky business, you can easily lose perspective that way."

"Not me," Casey huffed as she stood and walked to the curtains, moving them aside just enough to look out, "I spent four years prostrate to the higher minds...some of the best..." she trailed, "Looks like we are in Greece. Want to go ashore?" As she asked, she turned, to see Alex stretched out again on the bed, but this time on top of the covers. She looked breathtaking in her old sleep top, and sleep shorts.

The speechless look on her cabin mate was too much, Alex couldn't hold in her small laugh. "I think you should tell me more of your studies over breakfast, then we can figure out going ashore. After all, it was your idea to take it slow getting to know one another right?"

Swallowing thickly, Casey nodded, "Yes, it was, so that sounds like a fair plan. I will leave you to get ready then."

She didn't hesitate to cross the room quickly for the door. She needed to escape the room before she found herself on top of this beauty to do nothing else than satisfy the throbbing ache between her legs. Casey Novak had, had her ample share of sexual escapades, but something about Alex Cabot made her highly reactive. The whole thing made her uneasy.

Alex watched redhead walk to leave, "Um, no kiss hello or goodbye?" She added with a smirk. Watching the younger woman pause and slowly move towards her was priceless. She couldn't help but assume that Casey was turned on and trying to control herself.

However, she soon realized how much control Casey Burton did have when she set her coffee cup down on the nightstand and laid down next to her. She pulled Alex close, and draped a long leg loosely over her legs. The sudden intimacy had the blonde breathless, as Casey easily brushed stray blonde locks from her face, as she brushed their noses and lips together. "A kiss hello," was all Casey whispered, before softly parting her lips to pull Alex's bottom one between hers.

The sudden warmth raging inside Alex, matched the warmth of Casey's tongue and hands. She was so lost in the moment, she actually whimpered when the redhead pulled back.

Rubbing her nose against the other woman's, Casey whispered, "And a kiss goodbye," before locking lips again. This time though she couldn't help but press her thigh firmly between Alex's legs earning a delicious muffled moan in response. It was enough to make Casey know she'd have to take care of herself when she was back in her room...a couple of times, if she'd make it through the day without fucking this amazing woman.

Only when she knew she'd crumble at any moment, did she break apart again. Sitting up, she tried to act unaffected, "Now, was that to your liking madame?"

The breathless expression, along with the red flush covering her neck and chest said everything. Alex simply nodded and sighed, as she watched Casey stand to leave. "Take all the time you need to get ready. I am in absolutely no rush."

Alex watched as Casey closed the door. The tone of the redheads voice had said it all...well that and the smirk on her face. She couldn't help but imagine that Casey was going to her room to get off.

That one delicious thought raged through Alex's mind, as her hands suddenly took over where Casey's had left off. She couldn't help but imagine the redhead alone in her room...masturbating. Would she use her fingers...or a toy...or something else...

These thoughts had Alex's mind going wild as her fingers played with her nipples before slowly moving between her legs. The moment her hand found her slick folds she let out a loud gasp. She was never really quiet...she wondered if Casey was...would Casey hear her?

The thought made her heart rate nearly triple as she let her fingers slip into her soaked core. She dearly regretted her choice to leave her favorite toy at home, she could use a good fuck, but she quickly moved her drenched fingers to her swollen, throbbing clit. She needed relief.

It was so hard, she imagined it would feel great in Casey's hot mouth. The thought, combined with her fingers rolling hard circles over the swollen bud, had her crying out in pleasure. Her other hand gripped her left breast, as she spread her legs a little further. She needed so much more. She needed penetration.

Finally, in desperation, she dropped her left hand to do the job. It was never quite as efficient, but right now she felt like she could explode. Skipping two in, she tried to find that spot, but she couldn't get the best angle. Stilling her hands, she felt frustrated by the lack of needed contact.

Getting an idea, she moved to the bedside edge, putting one foot in the nightstand next to her she slipped her fingers back in, this time nice and deep, easily finding that spongy spot that needed her so much. Letting her right knee fall to the side, she exposed her rock hard clit, easily for her right fingers to fondle, as her left hand sped up to meet her growing need. She was soaked beyond belief.

Closing her eyes, she imagined Casey on her knees before her. Licking her lips, muttering something incoherent before she slipped her long fingers deep into Alex's hot core. Curving them just right, she softly said, "Oh Alex," and starting a fast in and out movement, before taking Alex's rock hard clit into her mouth.

Feeling herself become even wetter at the thought, Alex whimpered, "Yes, Casey," before leaning back a little in pleasure. The sensations rolling through her were unbelievable. She was oblivious to the surrounding world. All she'd could focus on was her impending orgasm.

"Fuck yes," she moaned, "flick your tongue just like that."

She couldn't help but imagine Casey's tongue fast against her clit. As she imagined it, she moved her fingers fast over hers. "Fuck me," Alex pleaded loudly to her imaginary visitor, "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, Casey! I'm right there, yes, yes, yes! Fuck, I'm coming don't stop!"

Feeling her orgasm, crash over her, Alex kept her fingers going hard, until the last wave demolished her. Breathless, she pulled her left her to her mouth, enjoying the taste of herself. It was only then that she realized she wasn't alone.

"Well, fuck," Casey breathed.

As horror hit, and Alex's face flushed scarlet, she yanked the duvet over herself. "What, what are you doing?!"

"I left my coffee," Casey mused, "I came back for it, I went to knock, but you said my name, so I thought you realized. I came in at clearly the best time ever."

"You just stood there and watched like a fucking pervert?"

"You clearly have never watched yourself. The Pope himself wouldn't have been able to break away from that." Casey laughed. "Fucking hot."

Grabbing her cup of coffee, she turned to leave. "If you don't want to get caught, lock the door in the future. That's what I plan to do when I get to my room."

Alex didn't let her leave though, she stood, enjoying how the redhead instantly stopped to admire her body. "Oh hell no. No free shows. Quid pro quo. You watched me. I get to watch you."

"Ha," Casey snorted, "You want to watch?"

"Yes."

"It's risky business," Casey whispered as she moved close enough to pull the half dressed blonde close. "I want to take it slow remember. Mutual masturbation might get messy."

"It already got messy with your surprise visit." Alex countered.

"You should have gone to law school," Casey snorted. "Fine, let's go."

As she finished, she took Alex's hand and led her to her room. She sat Alex on the edge of the bed, then moved to her side table drawer, before pulling out a two vibrators. One was a standard dick shaped one, that Casey tossed on the bed. But the one she took with her was designed to stimulate the clit, as well as penetrate. Casey seemed to like it the same way. Moving to the armchair directly in front of Alex, Casey dropped her gym shorts. "Equal playing fields," she indicated by tugging on her shirt, before sitting spread eagle in the chair.

Alex's view was amazing. Casey's soaked clit, folds, and opening on full display had her mouth watering. She was so mesmerized she almost missed Casey turning on the vibrator. "Now, try walking out the door?"

Alex shook her head clear, "What?"

"Point made," Casey sighed as she let the vibrating toy touch her swollen clit. Letting her left hand pull the skin just above her clit up, she exposed the harden nub more to the light but intense vibrations, watching Alex come, had nearly made her come, so it didn't take her long to quickly hit the edge. Filling the room, with soft cries, she crested the cliff with barely an effort made on her behalf.

Pulling the toy away, she took a few deep breaths before looking at the captivated Alex. "Satisfied?"

Alex didn't speak, she just moved her hands to take the abandoned vibrator. "Not quite yet," she replied as she removed her shirt and re-spread her legs for this mesmerizing woman.

Removing her own shirt, Casey smirked, "Then again."

This time they followed each other's movements, plunging their toys into their hot tight centers at the same time. Enjoying each other's cries of pleasure. Watching one another's individual needs get met. Seeing just how the other liked it. Again, it didn't take either woman long to reach the edge.

Watching Alex fuck herself, was such an immense turn on. Especially, when Casey remembered catching her just a few minutes ago, masturbating...thinking of her. "Come for me," she breathed as she turned her toy up.

Alex plunged her toy in deeper and faster, as she closed her eyes and imagined Casey was the one in control. "Oh fuck, Case, I'm so close. Fuck me, fuck me harder!"

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" Casey gritted out watching Alex was getting her to the edge so much faster than normal.

"I'm coming!" Alex screamed as her orgasm rushed over her.

Casey couldn't break eye contact. Watching Alex move the dripping toy frantically as she came was breathtaking. As her own orgasm struck, she let out a loud moan filled cry, letting it sweep through in full body shakes. Both women collapsed, as toys fell to the ground.

After a few minutes, Casey stood and calmly collected the toys. "We better get ready, if we are going to make any shore trips."

"A little cold after?" Alex chuckled.

"No, I'd prefer the idea of cuddling, but that would lead to sex...and we are taking it slow. Remember?"

Alex laughed loudly as she stood, "Whatever you say, Burton."

As she walked from the room, she couldn't help but realize just how out of the ordinary her life had become with Casey. Hopefully, it would prove to be a good thing in the end. Casey Burton had an amazing way of pulling an unknown adventurous side out of her. She never would have performed such an act in front of her ex. This mystery woman had her completely entranced...and to be honest, she loved it.

Tossing herself down on her bed, Alex smiled. She loved the new carefree person she was becoming. So, if Casey Burton needed time to disclose herself, she could have all the time she needed. Alex Cabot was the happiest she'd ever been.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Another one down! I am slightly proud of myself right now. :) I hope you enjoy. Thank you for still reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Alex relaxed on the deck by the pool, enjoying the last bit of their cruise. They'd been at sea now for seven days and soon would find themselves at port, looking for another adventure. This time, however, she didn't find herself nervous about the trip ending. She knew they would not be splitting up, which was a calming position to be in for once.

Over the last week, Casey had held true to her words about taking it slow. Their intimate escapades hadn't moved beyond kissing and light above the clothes groping. While it may have frustrated the blonde a bit, she respected Casey's reasons. Yet, in a weak moment, two nights earlier, Alex had tried hinting to a repeat of their first morning aboard, but Casey had sadly turned her down. The redhead admitted her intense desire to do so, but also confessed that she wouldn't be able to stop there the next time, a thought that made her tingly all over.

Alex understood her desire to wait, and conceded that she too would most likely fail. So, instead they'd cuddled up on the couch and shared fun memories of childhood. The more stories Casey told her, the less she could figure out what was so complex. She just couldn't figure out why Casey was so closed off, then it had hit her. Casey never told a story after going to college. From there, Casey became the enigma. It made Alex wonder what awful event haunted the object of her affection.

Spotting the redhead, she smiled. Casey was standing at the bar with Abbie. The two had become friends quite easily. Alex couldn't help but wonder if Casey would keep up the friendship once they departed. If she could one day get Casey to return to New York City with her, it would be nice for Casey to have a friend waiting for her. The bonus was how well Alex got along with Serena.

"I don't think you could drool over her more if you tried," Serena's voice cut her thoughts as she walked up and rejoined her new friend.

"Shut up, Rena." Alex grumbled as she fished her margarita from the table side.

Serena chuckled lightly under her breath as she sat down. "I'm just worried that you two might not share the same end goal is all."

"Why is that? I think she's proven that she is devoted to making this a lasting event, not a holiday sexcapade."

Pursing her lips, Serena nodded as she spotted the redhead talking to her fiancé, "Very true, Cabot. Very true...". She could only hope that Abbie would get all the facts.

* * *

Casey smirked at the ridiculous brunette. "That is an awful idea."

"How would you know? Hasn't it been years since you've been back to New York?" Abbie Carmichael scoffed.

"True," Casey hummed, "But I do a lot of reading in my downtime, and when I tell you it's a bad move, you should trust me."

"Does your mother realize you are this smart?"

"Ha," she snorted, "She only sees what she wants, and I'm not it. Plus, I didn't want to go back. I needed a break."

"That's a shame. You sound impressive." Abbie added as she flagged the bartender for another round. Once she'd pieced together exactly who Casey Burton was, there friendship had blossomed. She just didn't understand how someone like Ellis Novak couldn't see the immense value of her daughter. She also didn't understand why Casey hadn't come clean to Alex from the start. "So, how long are you going to string Cabot along?"

This question definitely caught the redhead's attention, and the fiery glare she instantly gave her bar mate told the woman she had greatly miss judged. "Excuse me?"

"The ladies talk," Abbie said with a snort, "Serena told me last night that you and Alex evidently got it on the first morning, but nothing since. I was just wondering what was going on."

"We didn't get it on," Casey whispered, as she glanced around for onlookers. Again, this was a completely new behavior for her. Normally, she didn't care about talking about her bedroom adventures, but she did now. She just wasn't sure why. Once she insured they wouldn't be overheard, she continued in a low voice, "We just watched each other get off. And for your information, I'm not leading her on. Leading her on would be sleeping with her before she knows, and I want her to know the real me first."

"Well then, I'm sorry." Abbie mended, "However, do you have plans of telling her at all?"

"Yes, I do actually," Casey confessed with a big smile, "I have the date planned and all. I have our next three trips booked, and at the third location I'm going to tell her everything."

Abbie set her beer down and rolled her head in the direction of her drink mate, "Why such an elaborate plan? Why not just be honest now?"

"Because I need to know that she feels the exact same way about me," she admitted all too easily.

"You don't think she does already?"

Casey looked into her friends dark eyes. "I hope she does, but you don't know part of the puzzle."

"Which is?" Abbie questioned.

"She seemed so lost when I first met her. So unsure of herself. After meeting me, she dramatically changed."

Abbie was confused by the disclosure. "Why can't that be a good thing?"

"It just isn't usually. I don't want to just be a hero figure that she is going to lose interest in...especially, when she knows who I am. When we get to our new locations, she will learn the deeper and real sides of me. I want her to know the good sides of me, before..." Pausing to finish her beer, she waved off her original wording. Sighing, she continued, "Before the playboy era. If she's still invested then...well, then it's the real thing."

The brunette couldn't help but stare at her friend. The woman truly had some heavy baggage, but she thought it was unfair that she carried it at all. Sighing herself, Abbie whispered, "Well, you have all my best wishes. I truly hope everything goes to plan."

"Thanks, pal." Casey replied as she took a long hard swig of her newly deposited cold beverage.

The friends sat in relative silence for a bit. Neither knew what exactly to say, so avoidance seemed to be the best plan. Eventually they turned, to see their significant others. It was at that moment, that Abbie felt compelled to speak, "If it doesn't go as planned...just call me when you get to the city."

"Will do, Buddy," Casey whispered, "Will do."

* * *

Packing her bags that evening, Alex took them to the door to join the others. All that was left in her room was her clothes for tomorrow's departure, and her makeup bag. It would be easy to wake in the morning and get dressed to leave, although she still didn't know their next location.

Turning to join Casey on the couch, Alex didn't hesitate to sit directly on the redheads lap. Draping her arms around the woman's neck, she enjoyed the sweet smile that formed on the younger woman's lips at her arrival. She lightly brushed their noses together, before gently kissing her, and whispering, "So, where to tomorrow?"

Casey threw her head back against the couch, trying to appear shocked, as she said, "I thought you planned it?"

"Knock it off, Burton," Alex chastised. "I know you planned something."

"I did."

"Told you," Alex smirked, before kissing her again quickly. "So..."

"We are going to an island off the coast of Florida. Gulf of Mexico side." Casey stated.

Suddenly feeling panic set in, Alex confirmed to herself more than anything, "We are going back to America..."

"That we are," she replied with a big grin. Casey was proud of herself pulling this trip off, especially with such short notice. "Everything will be fine as long as you stay dark. Don't use your phone or cards and your mother won't be able to find you."

"How do you know?" Alex deadpanned.

"Don't you ever watch television, Cabot?" Casey laughed with a snort. "You'll be fine. I promise. Plus, I am an old pro at staying off radars."

"You know, sometimes I think your an escaped convict on the lamb," the blonde joked.

"It's lam, hot shot," the younger woman shot back. "You might want to work on that before you hit the courtroom one day."

"You and the attorney jokes. I don't get it," she replied with a shake of the head.

"I'm just saying, I think you missed your calling." Casey again admitted with a laugh.

"You're so funny," Alex whispered before capturing Casey's lips again in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Boarding their second flight of the day, Casey sighed as she found their first class seats. So far, they'd been traveling for around seven hours and she was ready to be there four ago. Falling into the large, comfy seat was a luxurious feeling to her whole body. She was ready to rest for the next nine hours. "Sarasota here we come," she muttered more to herself than anything else.

"So, once in Florida, how are we getting to this island paradise that you have arranged for us?" Alex questioned as she put her bag overhead and sat next to Casey.

"Via rental vehicle. I wanted to drive." The redhead smirked.

Alex flashed her a genuine smile. The more she got to know the redhead, the more she realized she was falling hard for her. She wanted to know everything there was to know about this amazing, mysterious woman. "Want to play a game?"

Locking a firm look on blue eyes, Casey frowned, "What kind of game?" She didn't enjoy the unknown.

"One I use to play with new friends, it's fairly simple, I ask you twenty questions and you ask me twenty."

Casey already didn't like this game a bit. "And if I don't want to answer one, then what happens."

Normally, there wasn't an out for a question, but Alex could clearly see how uncomfortable Casey was with this proposal. "Then you can tell me something I don't already know about you that you are comfortable telling me. How does that sound?"

"Better," the younger woman sighed in submission.

"Great! Okay, do you want to ask the first question?" Alex beamed.

Now this offer perked Casey right up. She knew she could get away with asking Alex anything, but she also knew that if she struck hard, Cabot would follow suit. It was dangerous territory. Tapping her finger against her chin, she thought hard. "Okay, I've got it. When did you realize you were into women?"

"Well..." The blonde hesitated, "I always seemed to find women attractive, especially a few friends in high school, but the real knowledge hit in college. I got drunk with my roommate who was bisexual one night and we started fooling around...which eventually led to regular casual sex until she met her boyfriend the last month of school that year. We attempted a threesome, but I didn't want anything to do with his penis, not to mention it did nothing for me."

Casey couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's admission. "Wow, Cabot, I never would have taken you for the casual sex type. I'm impressed."

"What about you? When did you discover yourself?" Alex secretly hoped the returned question would get the redhead discussing her college days.

"I played a lot of sports in high school," she began, "I discovered it when I began checking the other girls out in the locker room. It worked great for me though, because a few of the softball girls were gay too. We began experimenting which was all the convincing I needed. I've had sex with a couple of guys, but it never did anything for me either."

"Did you date a lot of women in college?" Alex tried to sneak another question in.

"Ha! Only one question at a time!" Casey jumped. Smiling at the now blushing blonde, Casey paused long enough to let the flight attendant take their drink and dinner order. "Okay, where did you go to college?"

"Yale. I followed in my father's footsteps. Traditions are hard to turn down." Alex admitted.

"Interesting." Casey hummed to herself, "It prepares me for my next question."

"Well, too bad, because it's my turn," The blonde smirked. "Did you date a lot in college?"

Casey frowned at the question. It was immediately clear to Alex that she didn't want to discuss those years of her life for some unknown reason. Watching the younger woman swallow thickly, Alex started to ask another, but she was stopped. "No, not really. I kept to myself mostly after my first year. I went to Harvard. I was a bit of a bookworm."

"That was two very intriguing answers," Alex replied with a warm smile, "I guess I owe you two now."

Nodding In acknowledgement, Casey asked, "Why do you do whatever your mother asks?"

"My parents raised me to follow in their steps. It never seemed like I had a choice. They taught me to make them proud, and I always did until recently. Now I had to be free..." she said softly.

"Makes perfect sense," Casey genuinely replied.

Alex looked at the face of the woman she was falling so deeply for, "Does it?"

"Yes, it does. Living to make your parents proud...it's usually a sign that they lacked in affection during your developing years...did you have a nanny?" Casey stated more than questioned.

"I did, her name was Ms. Harriet. She was so sweet. I could tell her anything." The sweet smile that was on Alex's face from her memory was captivating. "I guess it's my question now?"

"Yeah." Casey said pushing her seat back a bit. "Go for it."

"Were you raised by a nanny?" Alex probed.

"Yes, we were..." Casey stared off at the seat in front of her as she spoke, "Any time I got from my parents was valued. However, we got very little of it. I guess it's why I adore the Empire State Building so much. My mother would take us to it every year. The whole day would just be about us...My question."

"Yes," Alex whispered, "Shoot."

Casey bit her bottom lip. These questions were nearing a dangerous level. It was time to find out wha she'd been wondering for a whole week. "Do you have real feelings for me? You know genuine ones?"

Alex looked deep into green eyes as she took the redhead's hand, "Yes, absolutely. Do you feel the same way about me?"

"Yes," was all Casey had the ability to say before the flight attendant interrupted with their drinks. Taking them in hand, she looked to Alex, "I'm falling deeply for you. But I want to know that I am not alone..."

Alex could only lean forward and lightly press her lips to Casey's. "You aren't alone. I am falling just as deep."

The two shared small, sweet kisses for another minute, before breaking apart. Casey was the first to speak, "Want to take a break from our game, and I will show you where we are going?"

"Absolutely," Alex beamed.

As Casey showed her everything she'd planned out, from a spa day, to a deep sea fishing excursion, to long sunset walks on the beach, she couldn't help but admit to herself that she'd fallen in love with Alex Cabot. The redhead wasn't sure exactly how, but she knew it deep within her. Something about this woman had broken her icy persona and stolen her heart, and now she wanted to share everything with her...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the insanely long wait for an update on this one. It's been a journey. Anyway, I'm back to writing now. Please enjoy! Let me know if you are still into reading this one. :)**

 **Elle**

* * *

 **We trade tit for tat, like that for this,**

 **And I don't think that there was an insult that was missed.**

 **I can see it in your eyes, like I taste your lips, and,**

 **I'm very sorry.**

 **Little Motel by Modest Mouse**

* * *

Alex began to stir slightly in her seat as the smell of warm, dark coffee crest her nose. She was still unaware of the amount of time she'd been sleeping, or her whereabouts within their travels, but as her minds eye began to arouse she smiled at the thought of the person she was accompanying. Casey Burton.

Casey blew gently over her pipping cup of coffee as she noticed Alex smiling sweetly in her sleep. The blonde always seemed to sleep so peacefully, something she herself had not accomplished in many years. Yet, she still couldn't help but be slightly jealous of the other woman's ability to rest so calmly even in flight.

Looking away from the resting woman, Casey began to scan back over her travel arrangements. They would be landing in the next few hours, and she wanted everything to go as smoothly as possible. She was honestly still shocked that she was able to secure the place she did with such short notice. It was an old beach bungalow her nanny would take them to during the summer months while her parents worked. She just hoped it kept all the beautiful memories of back then, along with providing room for new happy ones.

"What are you doing?" She heard a groggy voice ask.

Looking towards the waking woman, she smiled before quietly replying, "Good morning, sunshine." She paused, long enough to admire the beauty of her partner as she stretched, before continuing, "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a rock," Alex replied with a yawn as she sat up. Brushing her hair out of her eyes before tying it up in a messy knot bun, she sighed, "I need coffee."

Smiling at the older woman, Casey passed her cup over, "It's black, but you are welcome to it. I've already had a few."

"How long have you been awake?" Alex asked as she took the offered cup.

Setting her papers down, Casey rolled her neck and stretched, "Maybe three hours."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah," she continued, "I don't sleep much."

"Which reminds me of my first question," Alex smirked, "What have you been doing?"

Smiling brightly at the woman of her affections, Casey confessed, "Looking over our rental stuff for our next adventure."

Alex grinned at the admission. "I love how much you enjoy planning all our trips. It makes them extra special. I truly hope you realize how much I appreciate it."

"I do," the redhead said as a small blush covered her cheeks. "It makes it all that much more enjoyable to plan."

The two women sat for a few minutes in silent reflection. Alex taking a moment to wake up, while Casey merely doubled checked where they needed to go for the car. It was only when the flight attendant reappeared with more coffee and took a breakfast order that they both livened up a bit. Maybe it was the excitement of their impending landing, or the ability to soon be able to talk freely, either way, they suddenly fell back into their mutual comfort zones.

The rest of the flight passed smoothly with easy small talk exchanged between the two women. Reading the news articles off tablets, while eating breakfast made everything between them seem so natural. Alex had already come to realize how much Casey enjoyed reading about the states of her stocks and other investments, while she preferred to read articles on the arts and politics. Overall, it was a wonderful balance to their conversations. When one began to bore them, they could easily transition to another. In a way, it was as if they'd known each other so much longer.

The feeling made Casey feel a way she hadn't felt in years. It was a feeling she couldn't quite explain, but it seemed to make her feel a little more whole than she had in a long time. She just wondered if it would last. She prayed it would last, but deep inside she kept wondering if she was just waiting for it all to fail...

* * *

A few hours later, the two women were nearing the island of Casey's childhood summers. She'd rented a Jeep Wrangler, they had the top down, and the beautiful warm Florida sunshine beating down on them. The moment felt surreal as Casey pointed out landmarks from her youth.

Alex was fascinated with the enormous smile on the younger woman's face. She felt honored to finally see such an intimate side of her. It was an amazing chapter of their affair.

Driving along the formerly familiar roads, Casey saw the rundown remains of a putt-putt golf course she use to play in her youth. "Oh," she breathed at the sight.

"Oh, what?"

"We used to play there," she replied. The whole course was overgrown with weeds, and the once green playing field was black and pulled up in places. "It looks almost wild now."

"So it goes," Alex hummed as she kept looking towards the horizon. "It's sad when years take our youth from us."

"Yeah," Casey mumbled as she began to sink mentally into the past.

Driving in quiet thoughts, the two soon found themselves headed towards a bridge with crystal clear waters on either side. Alex was filled with excitement as they neared their final location. It looked like paradise, and being with Casey was making it that much better.

However, Casey felt something completely different.

She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment her emotions began to shift, maybe it was seeing that putt-putt golf course, but she was suddenly very aware of her growing anxiety. Everything had seemed fine, up until the dilapidated fixture of her youth, then it became harder to breathe. She just hoped she could keep everything in check until they got to the bungalow.

She had a pill for it. She was used to the feeling. It had a nasty habit of sneaking in when she least needed it to. She just needed a moment to take it. Then a little bit of time to calm herself. Logically, the redhead was able to acknowledge that location and memories were probably getting the best of her, but she couldn't turn back now. This trip was about showing her true self to Alex. She couldn't back out on the blonde.

Alex looked over at her partner, and laughed hard. She was completely unaware of Casey's mental state, and could only register the moment. Casey had a silly straw hat on that she'd picked up after exiting customs which didn't quite fit her, but she was determined to pull it off anyway. The playful side of this mysterious woman drove her soul wild. She just couldn't get enough, and she knew she wanted all of her.

Pulling her phone out, she snapped a picture of her partner. "Say cheese," she laughed.

Fighting to keep a mask of sanity in place, Casey forced a smile, "Cheese!" Yet playfulness was the last thing on her mind.

"So," the blonde continued totally unaware of her partner's cracking persona, "It's almost 1. You say we have another 15 minutes before we reach the place?"

"Yeah," she muttered.

Still oblivious to the fracture occurring, Alex continued, "So, maybe after we unpack we could explore? Maybe find a store and get some food and stuff."

Growing more anxious by the second, Casey was unable to answer. Suddenly she was feeling trapped and in need of air. Which was an idea full of nonsense since she was being pelted with air.

"Yeah," she forced, "I'm just going to need about an hour to fix myself up."

Now, Alex began to notice something different about this woman. Something didn't seem right, but clearly she wasn't ready to share. "Alright," the blonde replied as normal as possible. "I could use some time to freshen up as well."

"Good," was all Casey offered. She was too in her own head to register that her mask was failing. Otherwise she might have noticed how Alexandra Cabot was beginning to pick her apart mentally.

* * *

Looking around the old cottage, Casey suddenly regretted choosing this location. Swallowing thickly, she again tried to hide her building emotions. Though, much to her dismay, Alex saw through them.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" The blonde finally questioned.

Shaking her head slightly, she regrouped, "No, nothing's wrong. Everything looks great."

Snorting a little, Alex tossed her bag down on the couch, "Your face says otherwise. What's up?"

"Everything is fine," Casey rebuffed. "Let's unpack."

Realizing her travelmate was not going to budge, Alex dropped it. She knew not to push her too much. Whatever, Casey Burton held inside she felt was too great to share. It bothered her, but she also recognized that Casey would open up when she felt the time was right.

Grabbing her bag, Alex carried it to one of the two rooms. It was a small area with two double beds. Tossing her bag on one, she sat on the other. Part of her wondered why she was following the red headed enigma all over the planet, the other part wanted to run to her and disclose her soul to her. Shaking her head clear, she wondered why everything had to be so difficult.

Meanwhile, Casey snatched up her own bag and headed to the room her nanny used to sleep in. Putting her belongings away, she fetched her pill bottle. Taking a double dose, she swallowed half her bottle of water as she walked out onto her small deck. It overlooked the mangroves and the dock that led out to the small cove where boats could be docked.

They used to sit out there and watch dolphins in the afternoons and sharks at dusk. It was an amazing time in her life. Feeling her stomach knot with emotions, she took another swig of her water and sat down in the lounge chair, propping her long legs up on the railing. Letting herself reflect, she began to wonder if bringing Alex here was a mistake.

Then she saw her.

The first thing she caught sight of was her blonde head, then bathing suit clad body holding a towel under one arm walking out on the dock. Frowning, Casey wondered what the older woman was doing. She knew better than to swim around mangroves didn't she?

Feeling her panic rise within, Casey forced herself up, running through the house to the stairs that led down to the back deck. Skipping every other step, she rushed down them as her heart exploded in her chest. Running furiously down the dock through the overgrown water trees she yelled, "Don't get in the water!"

Only when she again laid eyes on the blonde, did she calm. Alex was lying on the towel, stomach down, propping herself up on her arms staring at the panting woman.

"Are you okay?" She snorted.

"Fuck," Casey breathed heavily as she laid herself down on the dock in the shade. "Just don't get in the water on this side of the island."

With her eyebrows raised, Alex conveyed, "I hadn't intended on it, but please explain."

"Sharks."

"Oh," she softly replied, "That would be a good one."

They remained quiet for a brief moment. Only Casey gasping for air and the waters splashing the side of the dock could be heard. Finally Alex resumed, "So, you saw me walking down here and feared that Jaws would get me?"

"Something like that," she answered as she rolled her head towards the blonde. Maybe the pills had finally kicked in or all the adrenaline she had burnt off, either way she suddenly felt less anxious.

"My hero," Alex said in a cutesy tone.

"Glad I could keep you safe," she said as she looked up to the bright blue sky. The clouds seemed to be moving at record speed. It made her dizzy.

"I love watching the weather here," Casey admitted. "It's so unpredictable. And sunset is my favorite. Would you join me for a walk on the beach this evening?"

"I'd love to," Alex answered honestly. Watching the younger woman lie still was perplexing. Something made her seem almost vulnerable. It was an unusual contrast.

* * *

Later, Alex followed a tank top, short clad woman down to the beach. The sky was a mesmerizing kaleidoscope of colors. Pinks mixed with oranges topped with a mix of purples and blues all draped with sheer white smears of clouds. It was breathtakingly romantic, and Alex's heart matched the beat, but something seemed so fundamentally different about Casey. It puzzled her and made her yearn to correct it.

Turning back to face the blonde woman that had stolen her heart, Casey smiled, "This is my favorite beach here."

"Isn't it seven miles of straight beach?" She questioned.

"Yes, but this is my favorite section." The redhead smirked.

"Gotcha," Alex replied smiling and walking to the younger woman's side. Taking her hand she entwined their fingers and pulled her to the waters edge letting her feet get splashed by the softly rolling waves. "The water is so calm here. Is it just as deadly as the others?"

"No," Casey answered, "Just don't go beyond the second sandbar. Personally, I won't go past the first. I've seen too many big ones around here."

"You know a lot about it," Alex replied as they began walking the length of the water.

"Yeah," she murmured in response as a shell caught her eye. Stopping, she bent down to retrieve it from the sand, washing it off in the next wave, she stood and gave it to her partner. "Here, it's just a beautiful as you."

Alex stared at the iridescent shell. It almost changed colors. It was purple and see through, with a stunning shine to it. "It looks almost like the sky. Does it have a name?"

"It's a jingle."

"Like the bell?" She questioned.

"Yes," Casey laughed, "Because if you put a bunch on a string they make a jingling sound."

Alex paused in silence pulling the redhead to her. Wrapping her arms around, Casey's waist, she whispered, "Why do you keep yourself so closed off?"

She bit her lip. She just wanted to bring Alex to the beach and have a romantic outing not face her skeletons all in one trip. But looking into those blue eyes she suddenly felt compelled. "I have demons in my past. I don't want you to leave me for them."

It was two confessions in one sitting. Would she even understand if she explained them both?

"Why did coming here seem to change you?" Alex pried. She thought she'd start with the present problem. Otherwise, this location might prove problematic.

Casey swallowed hard. "My brother."

"I don't get it," Alex stated flatly. She wanted to understand but she just didn't. "You have a brother and that upsets you?"

Pulling Alex to a drier spot, Casey sat down and gestured for her to do the same. Once they were next to each other, Casey took the blonde's hand. Holding it in her own, she traced the lines of Alex's palm. "I _had_ a brother. A younger one. We used to come here with our nanny when we were little. I haven't been back since our last trip here."

Alex registered the fact that Casey emphasized the word had. "And it's hard for you to be here because of missing him?"

She watched as the redhead swallowed hard and shook her head 'yes.' With her free hand, she tilted her chin up, noticing the tears in her eyes. Leaning in she captured Casey's lips in a soft and delicate kiss. When they finally parted, she whispered, "If we need to go we can."

Casey looked into sincerely sweet blue eyes. "I just want to sit and watch the sunset with you."

Alex nodded in understanding and moved between the redhead's legs. Leaning back into her warm embrace, she felt so safe. Watching the sun drop rapidly into the water and the explosion of colors splash the sky, she knew she'd fallen in love.

* * *

That night, Alex awoke to a roar of thunder. She'd never heard such a loud clap. Rain seemed to be hitting the house on all sides at an alarming rate. As fear began to fill her, she knew she needed assurance that this was normal weather.

Slipping from her bed, she worked her way slowly through the house. Watching as the room periodically illuminated itself from bolts of lightening. Reaching Casey's room, she found her partner still sleeping soundly.

Climbing onto the bed, Alex rubbed the younger woman's back. "Casey," she whispered attempting to rouse the woman awake. Not being successful, she attempted again, right as another huge clap of thunder pierced her ears earning a shriek.

With that, Casey shot up in bed. "What!" She shouted in a concerned tone.

As wakefulness filled her, she realized Alex was next to her and registered the storm outside her window. "Hey, what's going on?"

"This storm is massive," the older woman explained in a nervous tone.

"Nasty, is the more appropriate term," the redhead corrected. "Are you scared?"

"Yes," Alex admitted.

"Don't be, it isn't that bad. This house was designed to withstand hurricanes." As she finished, she pulled the other into her arms and held her. "Stay with me."

Alex rolled into her side letting her arm drape across the woman she was falling in love with. It didn't take long for her to lean in and capture Casey's lips in a passionate kiss. She didn't hesitate to run her tongue across the redhead's bottom one asking for entrance, and when she was granted that, she didn't wait for permission before climbing on top of her.

Feeling Casey's warm hands run up her body, Alex moaned softly into her mouth. She'd been dying to feel Casey explore her. So, she didn't hesitate to remove her shirt to give the redhead ample access.

Feeling Casey's mouth begin to run down her neck and capture a taut nipple in her mouth, Alex let out an exotic whimper as she attempted to find purchase against the redhead trying to grind herself against anything to relieve the pressure building between her legs.

Casey only hummed in pleasure as she let the nipple pop from her mouth before taking the other in her mouth with an equally satisfied hum. She loved driving Alex nuts. Hearing the soft pants and moans escape her lips was driving her wild. She felt as if she could come from the blonde's sounds alone.

Alex needed so much more. Grabbing Casey's shirt she began tugging it off. Having the redhead release and back up long enough for the article of clothing to be yanked off, Alex pushed her back onto the pillows. Straddling her leg, Alex took the moment to roll her hips against it moaning as her throbbing center finally earned a little relief. Bending down she captured of one Casey's hard nipples in her mouth, loving the sharp hiss that escaped the redhead's mouth at the contact. Running her hand down between her lovers legs, as she again ground herself against her muscular thigh, she moaned when she discovered just how wet Casey was for her.

Moving to recapture Casey's lips, they shared a passionate kiss before Alex kissed her way down the redhead's body. Slipping her lover's sleep shorts off, she settled herself between her legs wasting no time to take purchase where she was needed the most. Humming at the salty sweet taste of her, Alex slipped two fingers in to her slick depths and worked fast to bring her crashing over the side.

Kissing her way back up the redhead's body, she was shocked at how quickly their positions changed. Casey was back in control of their lovemaking. Working her own way down Alex, seeming to find every spot that made the blonde's toes curl. When she finally connected with her aching center, Alex let out a loud moan of pleasure. She'd dreamt of Casey's mouth attacking her there and finally she was...

The building pleasure didn't take long to create a strong trembling explosion within her. Her cries filling the room, Casey helping her come down from exotic highs before working her way back up her body with lazy kisses.

As they curled into one another, fast falling back to sleep the storm seemed like a distant memory. Yet, the storm building on the horizon would prove to be far more deadly.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I hope you enjoy! I'm working to finish this one up as well this weekend. :)**

* * *

 **One week later...**

Opening her eyes as the first rays of light crest through the plane window, Casey yawned. Their flight from Atlanta to Denver had been delayed well into the night due to stormy weather. They however, had made the most of it.

Thinking back over their evening in the airport she smiled. They'd shared a long dinner at an airport along with a bottle of wine and afterwards they'd wandered the terminals hand in hand discussing all the places they would love to one day visit together. It was easy to feel at home with Alex.

It's what made her comfortable with this next destination. Casey knew it was time to be honest with her. She planned to take her to meet Olivia and Amanda. Let her get to see a little bit of the old Casey. The version that came before everything went dark. Then she would tell her the truth.

Looking at her sleeping counterpart, she wondered how the blonde had managed to steal her heart so quickly. There was just something insanely magical about her. She wanted to be with her always.

"I can feel you staring."

Casey couldn't help but laugh at the accusation, "Oh, can you now?"

"Yes, I can."

"Then you should wake up," Casey laughed lightly, "We are almost there."

Alex sat up and squinted painfully out the window. "Yeah, great. Where's the coffee?"

"Now that's a good question," she muttered pressing the button for assistance.

"Tell me what the plan is now that we are arriving 15 hours late." As she spoke, Alex took Casey's hand in hers playing with the lines on her palm.

Smiling at the woman that had stolen her heart, Casey hummed, "Well, we can get a cab to their place, unpack, clean up and go for a hike. Their is a trail not far from their home. They are a little remote for Denver."

"That sounds wonderful," Alex whispered as she leaned in and captured Casey's lips in a quick but passion filled kiss, "I especially like the cleaning up part."

"So do I," she agreed as she looked up and saw the flight attendant. As Alex requested coffee for the two of them, Casey found herself wondering when exactly she'd fallen in love with her.

* * *

Arriving at Liv and Amanda's place, Casey quickly located the hidden key allowing them entrance into the small cottage nestled in the woods. Walking inside, she took in the space before them. It screamed her best friends.

The small home looked just like the two detectives. Comfortable furniture in muted mellow colors, bright white walls full of pictures of them, their friends, and families. There were even pictures of Casey and them.

"Is this you in college?" Alex asked as she spotted one.

She looked at this picture and frowned. It was taken their Sophomore year while they were skiing in Stowe. "Yeah, that was then."

"You look so young and happy. Where were you all?"

"We were in Stowe, Vermont. We'd been skiing all day, but that was taken in the bar when we were finished." As she explained the memory she smiled. It had been a special trip.

Alex noticed the slight change in her lover. Moving along the wall, she found another, but Casey looked less jovial in that one. Instead it was a picture of her and Amanda. Casey's hair was darker and she held a large glass of wine and a cigarette. She seemed very melancholy in general. "When was this one taken?"

"That was two days before we graduated," she explained before picking up their bags and heading into the guest room.

Seeing the difference in her girlfriend, Alex followed. Entering the guest room they would be sleeping in, Alex walked over to Casey gently placing her hands on the redheads hips as she nuzzled her face to her neck. "Why don't we get cleaned up and go for that walk?"

Casey turned around and kissed her, quickly taking her bottom lip between hers, deepening it. She needed so much more of this woman. Only when they became desperate for more contact did they break apart and quickly undress. Kicking the door shut, she motioned for her partner to lead the way.

Once inside the bathroom, she started the shower and resumed kissing the blonde, enjoying the feeling of her naked body pressed against hers. Ever since that night at the beach, they hadn't been apart physically for this length of time. It felt like she hadn't touched Alex in months and feeling her now had her electrified.

Pushing her up onto the bathroom countertop, she wasted no time kissing her way down her body. Despite being a mess of pants, Alex managed to squeak out, "What about the shower?"

As she got to her knees Casey looked up with dark eyes, "I can't wait."

Licking her lips at the sight of the blonde's already swollen clit, she moved to run her tongue over the throbbing bud. Alex let out a loud moan as she leaned back to give Casey more access. Watching as the redhead worked her to the edge had her trembling with each flick. Only when Casey added a finger to hook to that delicious spot deep within and sucked her clit into her mouth did she come undone panting her lovers name.

When Casey worked her way back up her lover, she smiled against her still panting lips. "Good?"

"Great," she struggled as she scooted further back on the counter and encouraged the redhead to straddle her lap.

Taking one of Casey's taut nipples in her mouth she teased it before looking into dark desire filled eyes. Leaning in, Alex captured her lips with her own, before lightly running her fingers through the redhead's soaked folds. The little whimpers that escaped Casey were exotic. Slipping two fingers deep within, Casey moaned loudly as she arched her back a little, quickly helping Alex to set a pleasure filled pace. With one hand teasing Casey's clit as the other pumped in and out of her it didn't take long for her to crash over the edge in wild pants and moans.

Falling into her girlfriend, Casey chuckled lightly.

"What?" Alex questioned at the reaction.

"I bet we won't have hot water now."

Laughing at the comment, she added, "A cold shower might be good, otherwise we might not ever get out of the house."

* * *

Later that afternoon, the couple lay on a blanket in a grassy field not far from the cottage. Watching the sun start its journey behind the mountains and the colors morph in the sky, Casey looked to the woman she loved. One question had been troubling her even if it was an obscure one.

Finally she asked, "You have now had a glimpse of the person I was before everything went wrong. Do you like that person better?"

Alex looked into the redhead's deep green eyes, "I'd like to know this person better. I can't like a version of you I never knew."

Flopping back on the blanket, Casey stared up at the clouds above. "I guess that makes a lot of sense."

Blonde hair and a beautiful face eclipsed her view, as Alex bent down and kissed her, before lying by her side. With her head resting on Casey's shoulder she asked, "Was it losing your brother that caused you to change?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Death usually changes people. Look at me."

Mulling the very rational thought over in her mind, she nodded. "That makes sense. And yes, it was his death."

"I'm sorry." Alex could feel her lover tense up under her as if she might get up and move away. She wanted to ask questions, but she also didn't want to lose this moment. She'd learned over the past weeks that Casey had the tendency to be a feral cat. If you let her come to you, you got more than if you approached her.

"He was four years younger than me. I was twenty and in college. I was always busy studying. He was sixteen, lonely, and miserable. He begged me to come home every weekend and I always told him no." Casey paused, she hadn't even confessed this much to a priest. She just never talked about it. Not to anyone. Closing her eyes she continued, "Then one day my dad called. He said he'd taken his life."

Sitting up, Alex looked at Casey. She could see tears in her eyes. Pulling her in a sitting position, she held the redhead tight and let her cry.

"I didn't know what had been happening. If I had I would have gone home. I would have taken him away from there." She paused as she fought to say the words, "Evidently, he was being bullied at school. They picked on him, and he only felt like he had me. And when I never came after he begged and pleaded for me to...he gave up."

Alex held the fragile version of the woman who was the epitome of strength. It was an insane contrast. But, she now felt like she understood something of the enigma Casey Burton was...maybe this was the whole reason why she ran from responsibility and love.

Neither woman spoke after that. They just laid in each other's arms enjoying the closeness and the vulnerability.

* * *

By the time they'd arrived back to the cottage, Liv and Amanda were home. Standing on the front porch, Casey held Alex for a private moment more. She was partly terrified of letting her into this world as much as she was excited with sharing it. "I want to share this with you I'm just nervous."

A sweet smile filled the blonde's face, "Don't be. I'm happy to be here with you, and I am happy to leave whenever you'd like."

"They can be a lot."

"I'm sure." With that she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. "Let's go."

Walking into the home, they quickly found Casey's best friend's in the kitchen rambling away about a case while unpacking groceries. Grinning at the duo, Casey interrupted, "We are back."

"I'm so happy y'all made it!" Amanda exclaimed as she dropped the milk on the counter and rounded the corner for two big bear hugs.

Liv simply held up her hand giving a warm, "Hey! I'm Olivia," as she collected the discarded gallon, "the over zealous one is my wife Amanda."

"This is Alex everyone," Casey introduced.

"Thank you for that," Amanda joked, "I wasn't sure who was who. Now that we have that sorted, who wants steak for dinner and who wants chicken?"

Figuring out dinner orders, Casey sat Alex at the kitchen island while she made martinis and Liv and Amanda prepared dinner. Watching the trio, Alex wondered what this they all might have become had Casey's brother not died.

Looking at the redhead as she shook and strained each martini, Alex couldn't help but be curious about what she might have been if such an awful tragedy hadn't struck her so early on. Would she have settled down by now? Would she be a workaholic?

Then there was something familiar about the story in general as if she'd heard it before...as if maybe her mother had mentioned it to her or something...but why would she have?

"So, Alex," Olivia interrupted her thoughts, "Has she made you her famous martinis yet?"

"Oh yes, I've been enjoying them for the past week."

"There you go," Liv said to her wife, "You are the only lightweight at this party." Craning her neck toward's Casey, "3 drink minimum here."

"Minimum?" Alex faltered.

"I mean maximum!" Olivia quickly corrected.

"Nah," Casey's husky voice countered, "I heard minimum first. Seems like you will be in for a night."

As she finished straining the last one, she walked to Alex and Liv first, "Two perfect martinis straight up," then grabbing her and Amanda's, "and two dirty martinis on the rocks."

Holding them all up the quartet nodded with a, "Cheers."

"Oh," Amanda gasped at the taste, "I always forget how good these are until you make them again for me. It's been too long."

"It's been the perfect amount of time," Liv snorted, "The last time you had those you went skinny dipping in your mom's neighbors pool. I'm serious three drink minimum otherwise you'll do something stupid."

Alex laughed at the couple. It was very apparent how much they loved one another. As Casey reclaimed her seat next to her, she didn't miss how the redhead quickly placed a hand on her knee. It was a small gesture but it showed how she really liked being close to her.

As the evening progressed, dinner was finished, and more martinis were distributed the group sat lazily on the back porch admiring the stars above while sharing stories from their college days. Alex genuinely enjoyed Olivia and Amanda's company. They'd helped her see the more serious side of Casey. It again made her fantasize about what her girlfriend might have been.

"So, Alex," Olivia began, "How is it you haven't settled down yet?"

"I attempted to," she answered as she set her empty glass down and picked up a bottle of water, "Just my ex didn't feel the same way about me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Amanda slurred as she grabbed her own bottle of water.

"Do you want to get married and have a family?" The brunette continued to pry.

"Geez," Casey interrupted as she stood to pace the deck, "Are we trying to get super serious?"

"See," Amanda laughed, "this one runs from those kinds of things." Her rowdiness quickly earned a wide eyed look from her wife.

"You know, I'm a different person now," Casey defended in a firm tone, "I would totally settle down and get a real job...maybe even have a family one day."

"Wow," Amanda gasped as she looked to the redhead, "I never thought I'd live to see the day Casey Novak became a domesticated woman."

"Amanda!" Liv chided.

Although, the damage had been done. Casey's jaw dropped open at the statement as she looked at a ghostly white Alex. Her girlfriend had heard and processed every word. It was only when Alex pushed the chair back and stormed off that the severity of the situation hit full force.

"Oh fuck, Case, I'm sorry." Amanda tried to amend.

Holding up her hand to stop her friend, Casey softly said, "It's my fault, I should have told her earlier today."

With that she turned and followed Alex. Yet, as she walked into their guest room, Casey found her furiously packing. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm leaving here." She spat as she shoved her clothes back into the bag they'd just been freed from.

"I think we should talk."

"About what, Casey?" The blonde yelled. "About how you lied to me? About how you used me? When were you going to tell me? When I signed a marriage certificate only to discover that my wife's last name was Novak! Oh my god, you are so psychotic! You and your crazy mother are one in the same!" Putting her head in her hands she groaned, "Everything makes sense now. Every last bit."

"It wasn't like that. I didn't even know who you were when I met you and asked you out. I didn't realize until I heard that concierge call you Cabot."

"Then you should have told me then. Not over a month later after I'd fallen in love with you!"

"I love you too. Please let me show you how much."

Alex shook her head 'no' as tears escaped her eyes, "I don't think I could ever trust you again after this...I mean you faked a whole other identity. What is Burton anyway?"

"My brother." Casey admitted softly, "His name was Burton."

Alex frowned at the information, "Oh god, Burton Novak," pausing as another round of tears left her eyes and full scale realization smacked her. Regaining her footing, she snapped, "I never pushed you for information because I genuinely thought you needed time to share intimate details. I never would have guessed it was because you were lying to me."

"I did need time. I have told you more details about me than even Liv or Amanda know. You know the real me."

"I didn't even know you were the woman I was supposed to marry a month ago! So don't tell me that I know the real you." Shoving her makeup bag into her suitcase she zipped it up. Walking to the door, she turned back to Casey who was now sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. "I called a cab to get me. It should be here in the next few minutes. Please leave me be. When and if I want to see you I will contact you."

Casey looked up at the woman she loved. "Okay," was all she could manage as she sat and watched Alexandra Cabot walk out of her life.

* * *

As dawn crest the sky, Casey sat alone on the back porch in the same seat Alex had when her best friend blew her cover. The truth had effectively ruined her relationship, but she had no one to blame. It was her own fault it was over. She'd run from responsibility for long enough. Now, it was time for her to correct her mess. And she had just the plan in mind.

Pulling her phone from her pocket, Casey text her new friend Abbie. "You were right. She left. I'll be back in NYC tomorrow. We should meet up."

Then she made the call she'd been dreading. Hearing the line connect, she spoke clearly, "Goren, tell her I'm returning home. If you send the plane I'll leave tonight. I'm in Denver."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the end of this one. We worked hard on it! Keep an eye out for our new stories! :)**

* * *

 **Remainders of a shooting star**

 **Landed directly on our broke-down little car**

 **Before that we had made a wish**

 **That we would be missed**

 **If one or the other just did not exist...**

* * *

Walking into the private jet, Casey found Bobby Goren waiting for her. The large six foot three man looked worn. His gray hair and dark eyes only made him seem more intense.

"Casey," he said in his usual intense tone.

"Goren, I didn't expect you to come along for the ride," she huffed as she plopped herself in a seat across from him.

"I had to make sure you weren't sending us on a wild goose chase."

Frowning at the overly logical man, she wondered how full his passport was after trying to locate Alex. "How many places have you searched?"

"Actually, not that many," he answered as he leaned forward on his knees and the flight crew prepared for takeoff. "Your mother called me off after Italy was a failure. She thought you might do more good if left to your own devices..."

Hearing the last sentence drilled the knife in deeper. Closing her eyes she took calming breaths to keep herself from strangling the man before her. Waiting till they were in the air to calmly continue, "She knew about Alex?"

"I found you rather quickly, Casey Burton wasn't your best alias." He clarified. "I found you both in Rome. I have to admit I found it admirable when you left her for Naples. I really thought you were trying to do the right thing." He paused as he took a cup of coffee from an attendant. "Tell me, when she found you were you excited to see her?"

"Yes," she admitted even if she didn't know why.

"Is that why you whisked her away on the cruise when you saw me?"

"Fuck you."

"Why didn't you tell her then? Why take her away under your alias?"

"To shield her from you and my mother!" She spat as she turned away and looked out the window. Trying desperately to ignore him.

"You know what I think," he continued without her input, "I think you don't want to be Casey Novak. I think you despise Casey Novak. I believe you want to be something better than her, and I think you believe that person is Casey Burton..."

He didn't say anymore after that. He just let her play with those thoughts, letting her think about what she'd been trying to discover all along.

And as she did, she realized Bobby Goren was right...and now she knew exactly how to execute her plan.

* * *

"What have you done!" Ellis Novak screamed in fury at her daughter.

Lounging back into the leather chair, Casey looked coolly at her mother. She didn't care about the consequences, she'd done what was right. "You were using that family and destroying them in the process."

"I was trying to help you," Her mother bit back. "Don't you get that? I was trying to make you something far more extraordinary than me!"

"Are you fucking with me?"

"Watch your language," the elder Novak corrected.

"Fine, how do you perceive forcing me into marriage as making me better?"

"The name, child," Ellis stressed, "The people of this city don't want new money in their homes, they want old distinguished families. I was trying to tie you in with a real household name. Set you up for life. It wouldn't have helped you to grow up, but now you've thrown everything away! You spoiled lazy brat"

Staring at the woman that had brought her into this world, Casey shook her head, "No, all you did was hurt me. I actually fell in love with her, and because of your stupid antics I lost her in the end."

Ellis smirked at her child, "You lost her because you lied and got caught. What was your grand plan, Casey, to use your brothers name as an alias for the rest of your life? Don't you think she would have figured it out sooner or later?"

"I was only trying to protect her from you."

"Well you succeeded. The deal has been off for a long time now," Picking up her glass of bourbon, she turned to face her petulant child, "Anyway, what do you think will happen now that you sold all your stock options and have transferred your trust fund over to Cabot Investments. Do you think she will take you back? Are you hoping you two will live happily ever after?"

"No, she thinks I am a liar and hates me. I plan to leave her be." Casey admitted softly, "I am giving her what she wants, freedom from me."

"You fool. You've made yourself a penniless pauper and have nothing to show for it! You sold off a chunk of my company, which will cost me a fortune to reacquire and you aren't even going after the girl in the end. What are you thinking?"

"That I am better than this..." she muttered as she picked up her bag.

"You come from this," Ellis stated stretching her arms out to indicate the entirety of the Novak household.

"But, I don't have to be connected to it. I want nothing to do with you any longer. The version of you that was worthy of love died with Burton. I am just happy he never lived to see this version of you," she said with venom.

The hurt Casey's words caused was vividly evident on Ellis's face, "You have no idea what it is like to lose a child. Don't you ever speak to me like that again."

"Well, congratulations, now you've lost two," Casey said as she pulled a file from her bag and tossed it down in front of her mother. "Until you can change back to the woman I once admired don't call me." With that she turned and left.

Ellis watched her child leave before picking the paper up. Unfolding it, she felt her stomach drop, as she read over the document. Casey had legally changed her name. She was no longer Casey Novak...she was officially Casey Burton.

Casey hadn't been bluffing, Ellis had lost two children. She'd lost one to suicide and now one to her inability to be a human any longer. The sound of her sobs was enough to bring James running. Nothing could fix the heartache she felt.

* * *

"This is an awful deal," Vivian Cabot conveyed, as she poured two cups of coffee, "I don't think I can agree to your terms."

"You don't have to agree," Casey replied taking the warm cup of liquid, "I ordered the transfers yesterday afternoon, as of nine this morning your company will be back in the positives by a few billion."

"Why would you do this?"

"Because, it's the right thing to do. I only ask for one thing in return..." Casey took a deep breath, she felt as if she were about to jump off the Empire State Building.

"I will not give you Alexandra," Vivian snapped.

Casey broke eye contact at the elder blondes words, looking instantly to the end table next to her, where a picture of the blonde that haunted her dreams sat. "I would never ask such a thing. I need you to know that I never intended to hurt your daughter. I kept trying to shield her from my mother, I knew she deserved so much better," pausing to collect herself, she looked back to Vivian, "You have a breathtaking daughter. She is everything wonderful in this world, and as much as I tried to not fall for her, I did. I fell for her in so many ways, but like everything in my life, I ruined it. I am sorry I ever hurt her, and while I can't undo my wrongs, I can do this..."

The elder Cabot examined the redhead before her. The younger woman's eyes were filled with an enormous amount of pain, but a miraculous sense of selflessness. She could only pray that her daughter might one day realize that she was making a terrible mistake turning her back on this woman.

"I want to make my own name. It's time for me to do what's right, and this is it. It's time for me to grow up. I have saved your company, and I will only ask that in return you give me a job. I have a business degree from Harvard and an immense knowledge of stocks and investment banking. I'd be a solid asset to you. You don't need Ellis's help, you have mine. I'm not asking for a crazy salary or anything, I will start out at the bottom, I am just asking for a chance to do an amazing job for you."

"You are mighty selfless, Casey." Vivian sighed before taking a long sip of coffee.

"Well," the redhead smiled, "Not that selfless, I may have purchased a small apartment with a view of the Empire State Building and a gorgeous black 1967 Shelby Cobra before transferring all my wealth to you."

Vivian couldn't help but laugh at the young redhead. It was a deep full bodied laugh causing her to spill a small amount of coffee on her robe. Pulling herself together, she smiled at her, "I have the perfect spot for you in my company, and as far as I am concerned you deserved the car and apartment."

"I have only one more request ma'am," Casey blurted, instantly earning a frown from her new boss.

"What is it?"

"I don't want you to tell Alex any of this," she breathed, "I am not trying to hide things from her, I just don't want her to think it's some smarmy attempt to win her back. I am doing this because it's the right thing to do and I want to fix the damage I have caused, but I don't want her to see it as a bad thing."

"If she asks I will tell her, but I won't go out to my way to tell her, is that acceptable?"

"Yes ma'am." Casey replied. Casey could only pray for a miracle now. Maybe in time, Alex would see the real her, and forgive her.

* * *

6 Months Later...

"You're being foolish, Casey," Liz Donnelly said from the young woman's doorway. She'd stood there for a full minute before addressing the redhead, watching as Casey sat in her corner office at Cabot Investment Banking overlooking the financial district of New York City. From the moment she'd first met her to now, Casey had transformed from a reckless carefree vixen, into a respectable driven adult.

Watching the grey suited redhead turn to face her, Liz's heart broke. She'd remembered flipping through some of Alex's pictures from her travels and seeing pictures of a smiling vibrant woman, but now she just saw a sad empty soul. "Casey, you don't have to sit here helpless."

"I will not ruin this for her. If she wants this then I will give it to her. Now, I am sorry, but I have to prep for my meeting with Abbie Carmichael. It's a giant potential account, which you know."

"You don't have to do this..." Liz attempted once more.

"I know!" Casey snapped, "I am doing it for her, please go."

Holding up her hands in surrender, Liz nodded, "As you wish, Ms. Burton."

Watching the second in command leave, Casey resumed her emotionless stare out the windows. At this particular moment, she was cursing the fates that her office windows didn't open. She needed to lose her senses in the sounds and wind of the wild city below. What she'd just walked in on in Vivian's office had broken every last one of her resolves, and she needed to rebuild herself. She needed to be strong again.

Hearing a familiar light knock at the door, she looked up to see the reason for her break. Alexandra Cabot was standing before her. The diamond ring sparkling on her left hand. Swallowing thickly, Casey forced a smile on her face and stood, "So, congratulations are in order!"

"Casey, I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Have you two been together long? I mean I know you all were together for seven years, but when did you reconnect?" Casey asked as she began shuffling papers together.

"Casey," Alex almost whispered, "I didn't know, I'm sorry."

Closing her eyes for a couple of seconds to will away tears, the redhead looked back up. "You have nothing to be sorry for Alex. Really, everything is okay. I am so happy for the two of you."

"Why didn't you tell me you did all of this?"

"When is the wedding?"

"Stop deflecting, please." Alex pleaded.

Turning her back to the blonde, she stared out the window at the big city. "I did what was right, that is all. It was time for me to grow up and fix my mother's terrible mistakes...her selfishness. I gave it all up to fix the curse of my family name it seems. Don't feel bad, Alex. You always deserved better. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, and you seem very happy."

Alex stared at the back of the woman she'd fallen in love with all those months ago. She'd changed so much since they last parted. "Thank you, Casey..." She whispered. Realizing, Casey was finished with her, she continued, "I will let you get back to work, I guess."

"I fell in love with you that first night on that cruise. You seemed so self assured and free for the first time since I'd met you. Your smile was breathtaking, and I realized in that moment it was all I ever wanted to see. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted you to know the person I wanted to be, not the one I was...but, I knew you would always have my heart when you woke me that night when you were scared of the storm. And," she said turning to face Alex, "I knew I would forever regret breaking yours that first morning without you in Denver."

Alex looked at the broken expression on the redhead's face. "What do you expect me to say?"

"I expect you to say, goodbye," Casey whispered, as she looked down at the picture of her and her brother on her desk, "So, I can get back to work."

"Okay," Alex said with a crack in her voice.

Casey didn't watch the woman she loved leave. She didn't need to, she'd watched her go six months earlier and that was hard enough. Alex was gone forever now, and Casey's only job was to make her family's name a household one.

* * *

Four Months Later...

Casey drove her black Shelby Cobra down the cobblestone drive of the Cabot estate. Her heart hurt, pained by the twinkling lights that were an indication of the later evenings festivities. The woman she loved was getting married. Her Alexandra would officially never be her's again.

She knew deep in her heart, that her love for the blonde would forever stand the test of time. The hot midsummer evening stood nothing to her breaking heart. She'd attempted to prove herself to Alex. She thought saving her family business the proper way would be the noble testament of her love, but it wasn't enough. Maybe she should have tried harder. Maybe she should have been honest that first night in Rome. Maybe she should have let Vivian tell her everything months earlier...

Pulling up to the circle drive, the valets came running eagerly forward. Climbing from the 1967 race car, Casey shook her head. "Do not touch my car. I will not be here long," the black suited redhead said curtly, as she picked her briefcase from the small trunk. "I am not here for the wedding, I just need a signature."

Leaving the two young men with their jaws on the ground, she sauntered into the large home. Standing in the foyer, she easily remembered being here a year ago on different terms. If only she knew then what she did now, she would have behaved so differently. She would have stopped the blonde on the side lawn during her escape. She would have fallen to her knees and begged for a chance at love. However, now she stood looking at a picture of _her_ Alex in another woman's arms.

Was it wrong if she prayed that woman would go straight to hell for taking Alex from her?

"Casey," Liz Donnelly's smooth voice cut through her train of thought. "I thought you weren't coming tonight."

"I'm not," she said softly adverting her eyes from the image, "I was at the office finishing up some last minute turnovers, and Max Wellman called."

"He did, did he," the Executive Vice President hummed, "And?"

"And, he said if Vivian signed tonight he would move all of his investments Monday morning." She relayed.

"Conditions?" Liz asked as she took her young protégés arm and began to lead her upstairs.

Casey just acted on autopilot. Putting on her business hat was much more comforting, than realizing how her heart was breaking into a million pieces. Had she been more cognizant of her surroundings she would have realized where she was being led.

"All of the same conditions we laid forth at Friday's meeting," she explained.

Stopping the redhead at the top of the stairs, Liz shook her head, "He hated those conditions Friday. What made him suddenly change his mind?"

"Me. I called him at the close of Friday and said it was the best we were willing to offer. I told him he'd be hard pressed to find better and if he passed before noon Monday our terms would permanently increase twenty percent."

"That was a ballsy move, Burton," the older blonde smirked.

Casey gave her, her typical cocky half smile. "Did you ever expect less of me?"

"No. Come on, let's get Viv's signature."

Following her boss down the hallway, Casey suddenly realized where she was being led. Her stomach twisted deep within her, as she prepared to die a little more inside. When Liz took the handle of the room, she swallowed thickly. She suddenly felt terribly ill.

Taking a shaky breath, Casey prayed no one would notice her discomfort. She silently prayed that she wouldn't see the blonde that haunted her dreams. She didn't know if she could keep from crying at this moment. She'd fought to stay strong since she found out Alex had gotten back together with her ex nonetheless was marrying her.

As the door opened, Casey instantly saw her one true love standing before a long mirror, as Vivian fixed a loose hair behind her ear. Alexandra Cabot looked magical. Her white lace dress fell against her beautifully. Everything about her was stunning, and only highlighted by her bright smile.

"Vivian," Liz interrupted the private mother-daughter moment. As the two turned towards them, Casey saw how the younger blonde's smile disappeared at the sight of her. The look of displeasure was enough to make her want to run from the room, but she stood strong. "Casey, got the Wellman account, but Max wants you to sign tonight. He said he'd transfer all investments Monday morning."

The elder Cabot beamed at the redhead, "Well done, Casey!"

"Thank you, ma'am." She whispered unable to tear her eyes away from Alex.

Vivian looked to her Vice President, "Well, let me get these papers signed." Turning to Casey, she took the folder, "Liz and I will just be down the hall, keep Alexandra company."

With her eyes still locked onto her favorite blue ones, she nodded yes in a weak reply. As the two older women vacated the room, Casey walked towards her ex lover. Alex didn't hesitate to turn away.

"Go away, Casey."

"Why? Am I so horrible you can't even look at me?" The redhead bit out. She didn't know why she was being so curt with the blonde. She was the intruder here not Alex.

Sighing, Alex looked up to the ceiling, "It's my wedding day."

"I know," she whispered, "You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen."

"Don't."

"Don't what?" Casey played dumb.

"Don't play games with me!" Alex snapped turning to face her. "This is the happiest day of my life!"

Pulling her jacket open, Casey freed a small box, "I know. I brought you a gift for it. I had it specially made for you."

Frowning, she took the box opening it to find a white gold bracelet with small ivory iridescent jingle shells hanging from it. Moving it in her fingers she understood their name completely. They made a soft bell noise as she moved the jewelry. "It's beautiful."

"Like you." The affirmation was given in a small voice as Casey fixed the piece to Alex's small wrist. As she looked back into the blonde's eyes, she noticed the loose blonde curl fall forward again.

Gently, she tucked it back as bells began ringing. "That's your cue," she whispered, "I wish you nothing but happiness Alex, and if you are happy then I am happy. Always."

"Casey," Alex began, only to be cut off by the door opening.

"Okay, we got them," Vivian's voice trailed at the close sight of her daughter and her young apprentice, "Signed..."

Forcing a smile to her face, Casey turned to face her boss, "Great, I will go get those filed tonight."

"You aren't staying," Alex asked.

Only half turning her face towards the bride, Casey said, "No, I have a job I need to do."

"Casey, you can stay," Vivian offered.

"It's okay, Mrs. Cabot. I've had enough fun for one lifetime," she responded with a weak smile as she took the papers. Once out in the hallway, she practically ran from the house and straight to her car. Turning the engine over, she took comfort in the loud roar. It at least drowned out the sound of her shattering heart.

Speeding down the cobblestone drive, she prayed for redemption from her terrible thoughts. She prayed that Alex would always know that she loved her. She prayed that one day the happiest day of her love's life wouldn't always be the worst day of hers.

* * *

Standing in her office, Casey listened to the continual ringing of her phone. Fetching it from the corner of her desk, she sighed as she answered, "What Carmichael?"

"Did you get the papers signed?"

"What does it matter to you? I don't work with you?"

Abbie snorted into the phone, "Right, I only sang your praises for weeks to Wellman for nothing. You do know he is the most boring son of a bitch on the planet right?"

"So I've been told," Casey huffed, as she gathered her belongings to leave. "So, did you go to the wedding?"

"No, we didn't think it felt right." Abbie conveyed, "Did you see her?"

"Yeah," Casey whispered as she walked to the lift, "She was breathtaking."

"I'm really sorry," Abbie sighed, "I almost expected you to say she left with you."

"Not a chance, I messed that up long ago."

"Well, everything will work out one day," the brunette tried to amend.

"One day," Casey replied, as she said her goodbyes and disconnected the call she looked around their floor. She'd given up so much for this company. To save people she didn't even know. It may have redeemed her soul finally and freed her of guilt for her brother, but some days she didn't think she would mind being a wandering soul again.

As the elevator arrived, she left her present world behind and headed to one of the past.

* * *

Standing on the observation platform, Casey let herself be enveloped in the wild winds of the New York City skyline. If she closed her eyes tight enough she could almost hear Burton's squeals as he would tell their mother that he felt like he might be carried off in them. The thought made her throat grow thick for a small moment.

She'd finally heard from the woman that haunted those memories about five months earlier. Ellis had been working hard to ameliorate her wrong doings. It was a slow going process, but as a sign of good faith in her daughter and mission to fix their relationship she'd offered to reestablish her trust fund. Although, Casey has turned it down and instead asked for weekly dinners with her parents. One she always attended, and surprisingly her mother did as well. At least, Ellis seemed more human now.

As old memories faded, and the new ones filled her, Casey sat down on a bench. She couldn't believe that Alex was gone now. Closing her eyes she envisioned the whole ceremony, the cake cutting, the first dance, the departure...however, in her version she was in Billie's place.

"If only that were the truth," she mumbled as she stood back up and looked at her watch, realizing the festivities at the Cabot estate would soon be wrapping up.

Walking back to the observatory ledge, she looked down on the concrete jungle below. Now she felt like the helpless child fearful of being carried away, but hers was in the drowning of a broken heart.

But then a murmur of people caught her ears, "Is that a bride?"

Turning in the direction of conversation, Casey saw the woman they were referring to from behind. A tall blonde in a familiar lace dress, but with hair down. She was walking around searching for someone.

Casey was almost certain it was Alex, but was hesitant to approach in case she was wrong. That was until she heard the familiar voice cry out, "Casey Burton?"

Closing the distance until she stood a few feet behind her, Casey softly said, "Alex."

The woman turned around brushing her loose curls from her face revealing she was still wearing the bracelet. "I had to see you."

"You left your wife to come see me?"

"No," Alex said softly closing the distance, "I left my ex-fiancé to come see you."

Mesmerized by the woman before her, her unruly hair dancing in the wind. "Why?"

"Because I can't promise my heart to someone for a lifetime when it already belongs to another," she whispered as she took Casey's hands in her own, "You will always have my heart. I love you, Casey Burton."

With that she kissed her, allowing herself to be lost in everything that was Casey. Ignoring the growing group of onlookers. Just finding herself captivated by the woman she loved.

As they finally parted, Casey smiled genuinely at the blonde that had stolen her heart all those months ago, "I love you too. I promise to make sure you know that everyday for the rest of our lives."

As she led the woman she loved to the look over, she asked, "How did you know I'd be here?"

"Because as it turns out," Alex answered with a mischievous grin, "I do know Casey Burton very well. And I know that she loves the Empire State Building."

"Oh you do?" The redhead laughed.

"Yes," she laughed, "So when I didn't find you at your apartment or home, I headed here."

Pulling Alex into her arms, she whispered, "Well, I'm glad you found me."

Holding her tight, as the air current swayed them in place, Casey realized that was exactly happened. Alexandra had found the true Casey all those months earlier. It was something she'd be forever grateful for...the time she was saved from her past.


End file.
